Hopeless
by Ein Lycoris
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berpacaran sejak mereka SMA, tapi bagaima jika hanya Naruto yang mencintai Sasuke setelah sekian lama mereka bersama? Republish : mohon maaf atas sikap ku yang dulu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, etc

Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-Ai

* * *

A/N : Dulu fanfic ini pernah ku publish tapi, karena akun ku tidak bisa dibuka aku terpaksa vakum.

Jadi aku minta maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau tempat dan juga untuk reviewer yang tidak sempat kubalas dulu.

Mungkin ada sedikit perubahan dalam penulisan.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

* * *

Di sebuah apertemen kecil, dua orang pemuda yang tengah santai menikmati aktivitasnya masing-masing. Terlihat Sasuke dengan tenang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya berbeda dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir kedapur dan ruang tengah menaruh segala macam cemilan dan minuman tepat dilantai depan Sasuke kemudian duduk dilantai sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Teme." Panggil Naruto.

"….."

"Teme."

"….."

"Teme." Panggil Naruto lagi agak sedikit menaikan nada suaranya masih tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto dengan nama aslinya yang akhirnya mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari pekerjaannya.

"Hn."

"Kau ingat besok tanggal berapa." Tanya Naruto

"Liat saja di kalender." Jawab Sasuke cuek

"Tapi..._"

"Berisik dobe aku benar-benar tidak tau." Potong Sasuke cepat dan dingin membuat Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Gaaah besok itu tanggal ulang tahun ku dan tepat tiga tahun kita pacaran." Kata Naruto sambil mencak-mencak melipat tangan di dada lalu memanyunkan bibirnya. Pacaran? Ya mereka memang pacaran sejak menginjak bangku kelas XI dan sekarang mereka tengah menjalani masa-masa kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Naruto jurusan seni sedang Sasuke jurusan ekonomi.

"Hn."

"bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan teme" Ajak Naruto yang seolah mengerti bahasa aliennya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kata Sasuke datar mulai beranjak membereskan pekerjaannya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar, membuat narauto membeo melihatnya.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Sasuke dingin dan tajam sambil menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang terkejut atas perlakuannya.

"Oh….." Desah Naruto agak lesu setelah kepergian Sasuke tak terasa sebuah cairan bening yang mengalir di kedua pipinya 'Sasuke kenapa kau selalu berbohong dan menghindar dari ku.' Isak pelan Naruto bersandar di pintu apertemennya.

Kicau burung menyambut riang pagi hari yang hangat bagi orang-orang mulai melakukan berbagai macam aktivitasnya. Seperti halnya Naruto pemuda berambut pirang ini sedang berjalan riang menuju kampusnya, banyak sekali orang yang menyapanya mengingat sikap Naruto yang baik,ceria dan selalu ramah terhadap orang di sekitarnya.

"OHAYOU MINNA." Teriak Naruto saat sampai di kelasnya yang baru diisi oleh dua orang saja.

"Ohayou Naru." Balas pemuda berambut merah maron bermata jade Sabaku Gaara.

"Ohayou Naruto." Balas pemuda lainnya berambut jabrik cokelat dengan tato merah segitiga terbalik Inuzuka Kiba

"Hey Kib tumben kau datang pagi." Naruto bingung melihat Kiba yang biasanya selalu datang siang, kemudian menaruh tasnya di mejanya yang terletak di ujung dekat jendela sekaligus berdekatan dengan meja Gaara dan Kiba.

"Hoho kalau itu, nih selamat ulang tahun ya."

"Hee makasih ya Kib." Ucap Naruto senang sambil memeluk sebuah bungkusan yang diberikan Kiba padanya

"Ehm Naruto ini juga dariku otanjoubi omedetou."

"Haha makasih semuanya kalian memang sahabatku yang paliiiing baik" kata Naruto memeluk kedua pemuda yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil, setelah mengambil bungkusan yang diserahkan Gara.

"Apa saja untukmu Naru." Ucap Gaara tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto.

"Bagaimana apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini bersama Sasuke." Tanya Kiba antusias sambil menarik Naruto dan Gaara menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Yah sama seperti biasanya tak melakukan apa-apa." Senyum Naruto kaku

"Dasar si Sasuke itu sebenarnya niat tidak jadi pacar Naruto sih." Geram Kiba memukul mejanya beruntunglah di kelas itu belum ada siapa-siapa.

"Kau betul Kib." Ucap Gaara menimpali.

"Seharusnya kau putuskan saja manusia berdarah dingin seperti itu." Lanjut Kiba juga kesal.

"Haha sudahlah lagipula aku sudah terbiasa." Naruto berujar pelan sembari mengibaskan tangan kanan didepan wajahnya.

'Ya saking terbiasanya kau bahkan rela di manfaatkannya.' Batin Gaara dan Kiba yang tak berapa lama langsung terhenti, karena bel masuk telah berbunyi segera saja murid-murid yang berada di luar masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Tak berapa lama setelah itu masuklah seorang dosen berambut coklat tua di ikat seperti nanas dengan luka melintang di wajah, Umino Iruka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Iruka ramah pada murid-muridnya.

"Pagi sensei." Balas murid-muridnya.

"Karena sekarang aku harus mengikuti rapat, aku hanya ingin mengumumkan kalau kalian kedatangan teman baru, Sai masuk." Panggil Iruka pada seorang di luar pintu kelasnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah panggilan Iruka masuklah orang yang di panggilnya Sai, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan bola mata berwarna onyx "Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Iruka. Sai menatap dan terhenti pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Salam kenal semua nama ku Oshima Sai pindahan dari Otogakure."

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Iruka pada murid-muridnya.

"Sudah punya pacar belum." Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan rambut di ikat ponytail mengacungkan tangannya, Ino

"Belum." Jawab Sai kalem dengan senyum palsu bertengger di mukanya.

"Keahlian mu apa?"

"Melukis." Jawab kalem Sai lagi.

"Yak kurasa sudah cukup sesi tanya jawabnya." Iruka menginterupsi murid-murid lainnya yang ingin bertanya "Sai duduk lah, tempat duduk mu di situ" Ucap Iruka sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang terletak dekat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan hanya melamun menghadap keluar jendela, kemudia segera keluar kelas.

"Hai." Sapa Sai sambil menepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

"Eh, ya?" Balas Naruto sedikit terkejut "Kamu siapa?" Lanjutnya bingung saat melihat Sai duduk di depan mejanya.

Tak

"Ittai! apa-apaan kau Kib sakit tau" Jerit Naruto pada orang yang telah memukulnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Makanya perhatikan depan mu jangan hanya melamun saja." Ucap Kiba pelan.

"Hhaa . ." Gaara menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua temannya.

"Memang kenapa akukan hanya ingin melamun saja." Ucap Naruto membela

"Kalau memang hanya ingin jangan di lakukan setiap hari dong bikin orang khawatir saja tau."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Sai menengahi mereka berdua "Aku Oshima Sai pindahan dari Otogakure."

"Sh salam kenal Sai aku Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja Naruto ini teman ku Kiba dan Gaara" Ucap Naruto menunjuk Kiba yang berada disampingnya dan Gaara yang berada di depan Kiba sambil tersenyum cerah, yang sempat membuat Sai terpana.

"Salam kenal." kata Gaara dan kiba bersamaan.

"Salam kenal juga." Setelah menyudahi acara perkenalannya, mereka pun beranjak menuju kantin.

 _+*+ Skip Time +*+_

"Oh ya tadi Gaara bilang hari ini ulang tahun Naruto begitu." Kata Sai membuka pembicaraan pada teman-temannya yang masih khidmat menyesapi acara makannya.

"Iya hari ini ulang tahun Naruto." Jawab Kiba yang telah selesai lebih dulu makan.

"Apa kalian ada acara hari ini?" Tanya Sai pada Gaara yang sedang mengutak-atik hpnya dan NaruKiba yang sedang meminum orange jusnya setelah selesai dengan makannya.

"Tidak." Jawab NaruKiba dan Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tetap mengotak-atik hpnya entah sedang menghubungi siapa.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan." Ajak Sai yang langsung disahut oleh suara lain yang menolak ajakan Sai, kontan saja keempat pemuda itu menoleh kearah suara itu, terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan yang satu berambut panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender hampir tak berpupil yang bersuara tadi sedang menatap tajam dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan ikat berbentuk nanas dengan wajah yang terlihat malas-malasan walau begitu dia itu adalah seorang jenius di kampusnya mereka berdua adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru.

"Neji." Gumam Gaara memperhatikan Neji dan Shika yang mulai bergabung bersama mereka.

"Eh Shikamaru? Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanya Kiba menggeser duduknya untuk Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei, bukankah kita hari ini kita akan mengantar Akamaru keklinik." Jawab Shikamaru meneleungkupkan kepalanya di meja kantin.

"Oh iya maaf Sai aku tidak bisa."

"Tak apa Kiba-kun." Balas Sai

"Hn bukankah kemarin kau sendiri yang meminta kalau hari ini kau minta antar ke Suna." Ucap Neji.

"Eh Suna ngapain." Tanya Naruto bingung

"Sasori-nii Sakura-nee akan menikah." Jawab Gaara

"Oh ya aku baru ingat kebetulan aku juga dapat undangannya, boleh aku ikut." Izin Naruto

"Boleh sih boleh tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Neji

"Tenang pasti di izinkan, lagipula aku sudah minta izin kok dengan paman Teuchi" Teuchi adalah pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku tempat Naruto bekerja

"Aku dan Shika juga dapat, tapi kami baru akan berangkat besok." Kata Kiba

"Tunggu biar ku tebak kalian ini pacaran ya Neji dengan Gaara , Shikamaru dengan Kiba dan Naruto dengan orang yang kau panggil Sasuke tadi pacarnya Naruto begitu." Terang Sai yang dijawab anggukan oeh semuanya

"Tapi mana orangnya aku tak melihat apakah dia sudah berkerja?" Tanya Sai penasaran yang disahut dengan raut penasaran Naruto.

"Sedang ada urusan dengan dosennya." Jawab Neji.

"oh begitu, maaf ya Sai kalau ada waktu saja kita jalan-jalan bagaimana." Tawar Naruto dibalas oleh senyuman Sai

"Kapan kita akan pergi?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara

"Pukul 5 nanti sore." Jawab Gaara

Pulang kuliah di apertemen Naruto pukul 13:30

"Teme." Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang dududk di sofa apertemennya yang lagi-lagi sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke datar.

"Hari ini hingga dua hari ke depan aku akan ke Suna." Kata Naruto juga duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tidak apa kalau kau ku tinggal sendiri." Tanya Naruto lembut

"Hn."

'Tidak apa ya, kalau dipikir selama ini sasuke tidak pernah memberi ku satu kecupan, kalau dia tidak mau aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya.' pikir Naruto

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Bolehkah aku mngecup mu sedikit saja walau hanya di pipi" kata Naruto

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke, namun terlambat saat tiba-tiba saja bantalan lembut kenyal mendarat mulus di pipinya

Cup

"Apa-apaan kau." Teriak Sasuke dengan aura menusuk menguar dari tubuhnya sambil menatap Naruto yang jatuh akibat dorongannya dengan mata nyalang.

"Tentu saja seperti yang kau lihat Sasuke." Balas teriak Naruto berdiri dari jatuhnya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun "Sudah tiga tahun kita pacaran tapi kau tak pernah menunjukan perasaanmu padaku, jadi biarkan kali ini aku y_"

"Menunjukan perasaanmu begitu." Potong Sasuke dingin "jangan harap Uzumaki kau tak akan pernah bisa." Kata Sasuke menantang

"Aku pasti bisa, akan kubuat kau berpaling padaku dan menunjukan perasaanmu cam kan itu Uchiha." Bentak Naruto dengan cairang bening di kedua sisi pipinya sambil berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Uchiha bungsu.

BLAM

"Dobe." Gumam Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang tak pernah sekalipun membentaknya dan menantangnya karena Naruto selalu menuruti apa saja kemauannya 'Sial perasaan apa ini.' Desis Sasuke pelan saat bayangan Naruto yang baru pertama kalinya menangis setelah kematian orangtuanya.

Seperti biasa Konoha selalu padat. Pejalan kaki dan para pengendara yang hilir mudik kesana-kemari, jauh didalam kerumunan terlihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan kulit tannya berlari tanpa arah tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang mengumpat kesal karena senggolannya. Lari dan terus berlari menuju tempat yang selalu di jadikannya sebagai tempat untuk menenangkan diri tak menyadari kalau di depannya ada pemuda lain yang juga sedang terburu-buru tapi masih dalam posisi berjalan, hingga tak dapat di hindari akhirnya kedua pemuda itu pun bertabrakan.

Bruuk

"Aw aduh" Erang Naruto memegangi pantatnya yang sukses menghantam tanah, kemudian mendongak bermaksud untuk meminta maaf kepada orang orang yang ditabraknya

"Nau-chan/Sai." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan yang tidak menyangka kalau yang merekaa tabrak adalah temannya sendiri.

"Kau tak apa Naru-chan?" Tanya Sai mengulurkan tangannya membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Ya aku tak apa." Jawab Naruto "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel chan Sai aku bukan perempuan." Ucap Naruto, bibir merahnya sedikit manyun minta dicium dengan pipi yang menggembung karena rengutannya.

"Kenapa ada yang salah kau kan manis." Ucap Sai tanpa dosa

"Diam Sai."

"Kau mengangis Naru-chan?" Tanya Sai lagi saat tanpa sengaja melihat mata Naruto yang sedikit sembab, yang dijawab dengan senyum kaku oleh Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Aku tau kamu berbohong Naru-chan."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya yang dibalas Sai dengan mengacak rambut Naruto

"Hhaa ya sudah tak apa."

"Terimakasih, oh ya sebenarnya tadi kau mau kemana kenapa kamu membawa peralatan lukis." Tanya Naruto melihat tas yang selalu dibawa Sai sebagai tempat menampung alat lukisnya.

"Oh itu aku mau mencari objek untuk lukisanku."

"Heumm~ aku tak tau apa kau akan menyukainya atau tidak tapi menurut ku tempat ini sangat bagus kalau kau mau aku bisa membawamu kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana, tapi kita beli eskrim itu dulu yayaya" rengek Naruto dengan wajah seperti anak kecil sambil bersidekap didepan Sai.

"Baiklah tapi biar aku yang traktir."

"Yey terima kasih Sai"

+*+ _Skip Time +*+_

"Bagaimana Sai?"

"Indah sekali." Ucap Sai penuh kekaguman, melihat pemandangan di depannya hamparan hijau nan luas dengan beratus-ratus bunga kirsan dengan berbagai warna gunung yang hijau dan angin yang berhembus lembut

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya, aku selalu menenangkan diriku di tempat ini, bersyukurlah juga Sai karena kau adalah orang pertama yang kubawa kemari dab gambarlah sesukamu aku ingin tidur sebentar." Ucap Naruto yang langsung terlelap setelah merebahkan dirinya disamping Sai.

Sai memperhatikan Naruto yang tertidur tanpa berkedip sedikit pun angin berhembus kencang menyebabkan helai pirang Naruto bergerak kesana-kemari dan daun-daun pohon yang mereka tempati jatuh beterbangan diantara mereka berdua, tanpa disadarinya Sai pipi sukses mengeluarkan semburat pink karena terpesona dengan kecantikan sang Uzumaki.

"Kau manis sekali Naru-chan, sayang kalau pacarmu menyia-nyiakanmu." Ucap Sai yang sepertinya mengerti dengan masalah Naruto sambil memulai aktifitas menggambarnya. Tak menyadari sesosok pemuda berambut biru donker tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan yang kemudian pergi dengan tangan terkepal.

45 menit kemudian

"Ungh . . ."

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Naru-chan." Ucap Sai menolehkan kepalanya pada hamparan didepanya, takut ketahuan memperhatikan Naruto yang tidur setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

"Pukul berapa sekarang Sai?" Tanya Naruto mengusap matanya pelan.

"15:20" Jawab Sai memperhatikan jam ditangannya.

"Gawat aku terlambat." Naruto sontak beranjak pergi, tetapi belum sampai satu langkah tangannya telah di tahan oleh Sai.

"Ini ambilah, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun mu" Ucap Sai sambil memberikan hasil lukisannya.

"Te-terima kasih Sai, aku duluan ya." Naruto terbata karena itu adalah lukisan saat dirinya tertidur dengan daun yang beterbangan disekitarnya.

"Sama-sama Naru-chan" Balas Sai tersenyum lembut pada Naruto yang sudah jauh dihadapannya

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca ^_^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah :-D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, etc

Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-Ai

* * *

A/N : Dulu fanfic ini pernah ku publish tapi, karena akun ku tidak bisa dibuka aku terpaksa vakum.

Jadi aku minta maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau tempat dan juga untuk reviewer yang tidak sempat kubalas dulu.

Mungkin ada sedikit perubahan dalam penulisan.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

* * *

Balasa Reviewer :

(Untuk semuanya nama panggilannya aku perkecil yah hahaha biar terasa akrab :-D )

Intan : Haha liat saja yah di chapter ini XD gak ada spoiler ;-)

Veira : Heumm~ gimana yah? Maunya Veira-san gimana? Silahkan baca chapter ini :-D

Ryuusuke : Memang gak kuat sih tapi gimana yah disisi lain aku suka liat Naru tersiksa hohoho *tawa ala Madam Red, iyah ini rewrite bias dibilang gitu dan fanfict ini memang pernah dipublish dengan judul yang sama :-D

Viana : Terimakasih ^, oh iyah untuk sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu akan dijawab dichapter ini dan untuk siapa yang melihat hoho itu masih jadi rahasia :-D juga apakah Sai menyukai Naruto atau tidak :-P

Kaga : Hahaha iyah begitulah Sasuke memang sukanya minta dibegal :-D *digeplak Naruto

Sivanya : Keduanya sedih? Khuhu oke *smirk *digebukin Sasunaru

Orie : Terimaksih :-D , maaf menunggu lama :-D

Tachi : Terima kasih, itu semua karena Naruto-chan terlalu mencintai Sasu-chan hiks tapi Sasu-channya jahaaat *dichidori Sasuke

Choiki : Huheum gimana yah? Tergantung jalan ceritanya nanti sad atau happy :-D *plaks, dan terima kasih atas sarannya dibawah sudah kutambahin XD

Ririn : Terima kasih telah menunggu :-D

Guest : Haha ini chapter dua terimakasih telah menunggu :-D

Retno : Terima kasih telah menunggu, selamat membaca kelanjutannya :-D

Aikha : Iyah ini rewrite, yang dulu memang ada tapi akun ku malagh gak bias dibuka kayak keblokir gitu, entahlah yang pastinya aku gak bias masuk, isshh -.-

Chu93 : Hoho semuanya akan terjawab dichapter ini Chuu~ san :3 *plaks , tau nih naruto kayak gak ada yang tampan selain Sasuke padahal masih ada Utakata *plaks

Rin : Terima kasih sudah menunggu, maaf kalau kelamaan baru update ;-)

Versetta : Hahaha sebenarnya ekhem aku juga masih bingung dengan judul ini, tapi aku cumin ngambil sedikit selempilan(?) perasaan peran karakteer dalam sini :3

Guest (Rin) : Maaf yah membuat kamu menunggun Rin-chan ;-)

* * *

Seperti biasa Rumah Sakit Konoha tak pernah pernah luput dari keramaian pegawai ataupun keluarga pasian yang berlalu-lalang. Jauh di dalam sudut ruangan dua orang berambut pirang tengah duduk dengan serius yah walaupun yang berajah serius hanya satu orang saja tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa suasana ruangan itu begitu canggung. .

"Dasar bodoh kau pasti sama sekali tak pernah meminum obatmu, lihat sekarang penyakitmu bertambah parah bukan bahkan sudah mencapai stadium empat." Bentak dokter berambut pirang dengan tanda diamond di dahinya, Namikaze Tsunade pada pemuda berambut pirang cerah dihadapannya yang sedang bersidekap menatap kearah langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

"Hanya tidak ingin saja baa-chan."

"Kumohon Naruto minumlah obat ini setidaknya dapat mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan teman-teman dan orang-orang disekitarmu saat mengetahui kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, mereka pasti kecewa." Ucap Tsunade lembut sambil menatap sendu mata Naruto mata yang dulunya begitu cerah dan bening sekarang redup dan kelam karena orang-orang yang dicintainya

"Aku tau baa-chan tapi aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir dengan penyakitku dan berakhir pada kebebasanku yang di batasi, jadi jangan beritahu orang lain cukup baa-chan dan Sakura-nee saja."

"Kalau begitu jalanilah kemoterapi."

"Tidak baa-chan aku tidak mau kepalaku rontok hingga menimbulkan kecurigaan teman-teman ku, aku bisa menahan sakitnya baa-chan." Tolak Naruto halus karena memang dia selalu bisa bersikap biasa walaupun rasa sakitnya muncul saat sedang bersama teman-temannya.

"Jangan keras kepala, hidupmu masih panjang paling tidak kemoterapi bisa menahan pertumbuhan sel-sel kanker mu."

"Haha biar pun begitu toh pada akhirnya aku kan mati juga." Ucap Naruto tertawa miris mengingat nasibnya yang tak akan lama lagi. Menimbulkan desahan lelah dari bibir Tsunade melihat kekeraskepalaan cucunya karena bisa dibilang ayah Naruto adalah anak dari Tsunade

"Berapa lama?"

"Hm? " Tatap Tsunade seperti 'apanya'

"Berapa lama lagi tubuh ku bisa bertahan." Jelas Naruto.

"Aku tak tau kurang lebih tiga bulan mungkin." Jawab Tsunade lirih saat mengetahui keadaan cucunya.

"Baguslah dengan begitu aku tak akan menyusahkan baa-chan dan Sakura-nee lebih jauh lagi kalau aku mati nanti."

"Aku tak merasa kalau kau menyusahkan ku biar bagaimana pun kau itu tetaplah cucuku Naruto." kata Tsunade

"Bagaimana keadaan tou-san dan Dei-nee setelah satu tahun kepergian ku." Tanya Naruto

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sekarang baa-chan jawab saja bagaimana keadaan ayah dan Dei-nii" tanya Naruto lagi

"Seperti biasa tetap sibuk dengan perusahaannya" jawab Tsunade yang sebenarnya tidak memerima ucapan Naruto.

"Che ternyata mereka masih membenciku, tapi syukurlah yang penting mereka senang itu cukup." Cerca Naruto

"Jangan seperti pengecut Naruto."

"Atas dasar apa baa-chan mengatakan hal seperti itu"

"Kau lari dari rumah hanya karena Minato dan Deidara membencimu,bukankah disana masih ada Iruka yang selalu menyayangimu, dia pasti sangat khawatir denganmu."

"Bukan urusan baa-chan." Kata Naruto datar

"Bukan urusanku kau bilang, tentu saja ini urusanku kau itu cucuku bagian dari keluarga Namikaze." Ucap Tsunade yang lebih terdengar seperti teriakan, hingga orang-orang diluar bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Baa-chan tak akan mengerti perasaan ku." Terlihat kedua alis Naruto menukik tajam menahan emosinya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kalau memang baa-chan memang mengerti, maka berhentilah berkata seakan-akan baa-chan menginginkan ku kembali kerumah, baa-chan kira perasaan ku bagaimana saat seorang ayah dan kakak yang sangat kuinginkan untuk menyayangiku malah berbalik membenciku dengan setiap intimidasi dan penyiksaan mereka sejak kematian kaa-san." Teriak Naruto dengan air mata yang perlaha keluar mengalir dipipinya. membuat Tsunade tekesiap karena diam tak pernah sekilapun melihat Naruto menangis dalam keadaan apapun tanpa kecuali saat kematian ibunya.

"Apa? Penyiksaan? Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang." Ulang Tsunade tak mengerti menatap naruto dengan pandangan nanar.

"Buat apa tak ada gunanya,aku mohon jangan pernah lagi berkata seakan kau mengingikanku kembali ke keluarga Namikaze lagi baa-chan,aku lelah dengan semua ini biarkan aku beristirahat dengan tenang." Pinta Naruto memohon

"Baiklah." Turut Tsunade tak menyangka bahwa kematian menantunya Uzumaki Kushina bisa mengubah keluarganya hingga seperti ini.

Flashback

"Kaa-san hari inikan hari ulang tahun Naru yang ke-5 bolehkah Naru meminta sesuatu." Tanya bocah kecil berambut pirang itu pada ibunya Kushina saat sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki.

"Iya boleh kok Naru mau apa?" Jawab Kushina ibu Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut menatap anaknya yang paling bungsu itu.

"Naru mau makan ramen Ichiraku sepuasnya kaa-san." Ucap Naruto riang

"Haha iya iya ayo." Ajak Kushina sambil berjalan saat saat lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki, menuju tempat yang mereka tuju tak menyadari kalau sebuah truk sedang oleng di depan mereka. Kushina yang baru menyadarinya langsung saja mendorong tubuh kecil Naruto alhasil truk tersebut telak mengenai Kushina dan beberapa pejalan lainnya, melihat Kushina yang terlempar hingga membentur tiang listrik kontan saja membuat Naruto langsung menangis melihat ibunya bersimbah darah.

"Kaa-san kaa-san bangun kaa-san." Ucap Naruto kecil mengguncah bahu ibunya.

"Na..naru hiduplah jadi anak yang selalu ceria dan carilah apa yang menurutmu pantas menjadi kebahagianmu." Ucap Kushina terbata, matanya buram karena terkena ceceran darah yang keluar melalui kepalanya sambil mengelus tangannya di pipi Naruto.

"kaa-san jangan tinggalkan Naru kaa-san sebentar lagi dokter datan menolong kaa-san"

"Ti…dak Na…ru selamat ting..gal" Ucap Kushina tersenyum hangat pada Naruto sebelum menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Barulah seminggu setelah kematian Kushina Minato dan deidara mulai berubah dari Naruto mulai dari tatapan sinis sampai sebuah pukulan, hal tersebut terus di terimanya hingga dia muak dan kabur dari rumah dengan berbekal sedikit uang yang selalu di tabungnya secara diam-diam dengan bantuan dari Tsunade dia juga berhasil sekolah dan kuliah dan yang mengetahui peristiwa kaburnya Naruto ini hanya Gaara dan Kiba selanjutnya Tsunade lalu Sakura

End of Flashback

"Kapan baa-chan akan pergi ke pestanya Sakura-nee." Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu

"Aku akan berangkat besok."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya baa-chan, sampai ketemu besok" Ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Indah tidak berubah sama sekali." Puji Naruto memperhatikan pemandangan yang dilewatinya dalam perjalanan ke Suna.

"Jadi kau sudah pernah pergi ke Suna." Tanya Neji penasaran karena setahunya Naruto belum pernah pergi ke tempat yang sekarang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Bukan pergi tapi tinggal, sewaktu kecil aku,Kiba dan Gaara tinggal di Suna sampai hingga saat baru SMA barulah aku tinggal di Konoha sedang Gaara dan Kiba menyusul saat kenaikan kelas." Terang Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar mobil Neji "Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka." Gumam Naruto dapat didengar oleh Gaara yang duduk di depannya.

"Ya semoga." Ucap Gaara pelan juga ikut menimpali gumaman Naruto.

"Terima kasih Gaara." Bisik Naruto beruntunglah mereka berdua Neji tidak mendengar bisik-bisiknya karena kalau Neji mendengar dia akan mendesak mereka sekuat tenaga.

+*+ skip time +*+

"Hey Suke bagaimana keadaanmu disana tanpaku, pasti menyenangkan?" Ucap Naruto seraya tertawa miris, saat duduk tepat di pintu balkon kamarnya yang bernuansa musim semi sambil memandangi langit malam dengan kedua lutut yang di peluk, hingga tanpa sadar lagi-lagi cairan bening kembali mengalir di kedua pipi tembemnya .

"Ah seandainya aku bisa menjadi bintang di hidupmu."

"Kapan ya aku bisa jadi cahaya di hatimu." Gumamnya lirih

"Aku minta maaf Sasuke, aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku egois, aku tau kalau kau sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku kan tapi orang lain kan entah itu siapa, maka dari itu tunggulah sebentar lagi karena aku akan pergi, pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dari hidupmu ke tempat dimana kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi jadi bersabarlah."Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar setelah mengahapus air matanya.

"Errngh. " Erang Naruto menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya saat berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengmbil air, akan tetapi saat baru setengah tangga rasa nyeri menyerang dada kirinya dan pandangannya mengabur di ikuti oleh tubuhnya yang limbung ke depan.

"Sial." desis Naruto sebelum jatuh dan pandangannya menggelap.

Bruuuk

"Naruto." Teriak Gaara yang kebetulan juga ingin ke dapur saat melihat tubuh Naruto tergeletak didasar tangga"Naru, Naru bangun Naru, Naruto." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah panik menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto.

"Ada apa Gaara? Naruto kenapa?" Tanya Neji terbangun karena teriakan kekasihnya dikuti Sakura dan Sasori.

"Tidak tau saat aku mau ke dapur tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto limbung dan terjatuh didasar tangga." Jawab Gaara khawatir dengan keadaaan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri yang notabene tak pernah pingsan.

"Ya ampun Naruto, Sasori cepat ambil peralatanku disamping lemari pakaian, Gara ambilkan segelas air putih, dan kau Neji bawa Naruto ke kamarnya." Perintah Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya adalah seorang dokter dan senior Naruto dkk sewaktu di universitas Konoha.

+*+ skip time +*+

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto Sakura-nee?" Tanya Gaara saat Naruto selesai di periksa.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya sedikit kelelahan dan tekanan batin mungkin pagi nanti sudah sehat." Jelas Sakura kaku.

"benarkah, syukurlah kalau begitu" kata Gaara diselingi helaan nafas Neji

'maaf kalau aku berbohong pada kalian ini semua juga atas permintaan Naruto biarlah dia sendiri yang nantinya akan jujur pada kalian' batin Sakura sambil menatap iba orang-orang yang disayanginya tak ada yang menyadari kecuali Sasori yang menatap Sasura dengan wajah stoic-nya

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita kembali ke kamar, melanjutkan tidur kita yang sempat tertunda." Ucap Neji dengan mata sayu dibalas anggukan dari semuanya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasori menunda sakura untuk menyelam ke alam mimpi, yang dibalas gumaman malas.

"Hmmm apa?"

"Kau berbohong kan tentang keadaaan Naruto." Mata sakura yang semula sayu kontan saja terbuka lebaar saat mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Ti-tidak betul kok keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Saku-chan dan aku tidak suka kebohongan." Ucap Sasori lembut tapi terkesan tajam Sakura meneguk ludah saat mendengar Sasori memanggilnya Saku-chan yang berarti Sassori sedang serius.

"Naruto, itu sebenarnya sakit parah." Ucap Sakura pelan seraya berbalik menghadap Sasori dengan tatapan menyendu.

"Hm penyakit apa?"

"Kanker paru-paru."

"Apa? Sajak kapan? Seberapa parah?" Tanya Sasori beruntun tak percaya.

"Dari pesan yang tadi dikirim Tsunade-sensei dia sudah mencapai stadium empat, dan dia sudah mengalami hal ini sejak berumur 8 tahun, dari hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Tsunade-sensei" Ucap Sakura mulai terisak pelan.

"Astaga Naruto." Gumam Sasori sambil memeluk Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku mohon jangan kata pada siapapun karena ini adalah permintaan Naruto."

"Baiklah." Turut Sasori menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya tak peracaya bahwa anak periang seperti Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri mengalami hal seperti itu

Bias mentari pagi masuk perlahan melalui celah-celah kecil kamar musim semi itu hingga menerpa lembut wajah tan pemuda yang masih kushuk di alam tidurnya. Tetapi tak berapa lama setelah itu kelopak mata coklatnya mulai terbuka menampilkan permata sapphire yang begitu indah bagai blue ocean tak berujung ditambah rambut pirang jabriknya yang semakin berantakan karena bangun tidur dan tiga goresan halus di kedua pipinya tak sedikit pun menghilangkan keindahannya. Rambut pirangnya yang jabrik bergerak pelan saat Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

'Hhaaa penyakit sialan ini makin lama makin nakal saja pokonya aku harus kuat jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang hal ini selain Saku-nee dan Tsunade baa-chan.' Hela Naruto pelan saat air shower mulai mengguyur dirinya.

Di sisi lain tepatnya di halaman belakang semua orang kini sibuk dengan berbagai barang ataupun makanan yang akan di pakai pada saat penikahan yang akan di mulai sebentar lagi, terlihat Sakura sedang memantau semuanya sambil juga membantu para pelayannya yang menolong.

"Sakura." panggil seorang berambut merah berwajah baby face berjalan kearahnya diikuti pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan pemuda berambut merah maroon.

"Pagi Saso,Neji,Gaara." Sapa Sakura riang.

"Hn, pagi." Balas mereka singkat bersamaan membuat Sakura cemberut dengan kata-kata mereka bertiga yang terlalu datar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasori.

"kami kan pergi keluar sebentar mengambil gaun dan tuxedo yang akan kita pakai sekalian aku mau membeli beberapa cup ramen untuk Naruto."

"Oh baiklah."

"Kami pergi." Pamit Sasori setelah memberi ciuman di kening Sakura.

"Hati-hati ya" teriak Sakura melambai

"Pagi Saku-nee." Sapa Naruto riang

"Pagi Naruto."

"Mereka mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk NejiGaaSaso yang berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Mereka mau pergi keluar sebentar mengambil gaun dan tuxedo yang akan aku dan Sasori pakai sekalian membeli beberapa cup ramen untuk mu." Jelas Sakura.

"Oh." Tanggap Naruto pendek. Hening beberapa saat, sampai Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto, aku ingin kita bicara sebentar, ayo." Ucap Sakura berjalan menjauhi halaman belakang menuju sebuah gazebo yang terdapat di halaman samping di atas kolam ikan dengan berbagai pohon sakura yang sangat lebat diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang ingin Saku-nee bicarakan." Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Naruto apa kanker mu sudah mencapai stadium 4?" Tanya Sakura menatap serius, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Baa-chan bilang kurang lebih tiga bulan tubuhku bisa bertahan" lirih Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kolam gazebo tersebut

"Sampai kapan kau mau merahasiakan hal ini dari semuanya." Tanya Sakura lagi

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai aku siap atau tidak sama-sekali." Jawab Naruto menggantung.

"Dasar keras kepala, baiklah kalau begitu banyak-banyaklah istirahat aku mau bersiap-siap dahulu sepertinya Sasori sudah datang."

"Hm." Angguk Naruto lalu dia mulai berbaring di sofa yang terdapat di Gazebo itu sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin dan wangi bunga sakura yang bermekaran di karenakan sekarang adalah musim semi tak tersa dirinya kembali lagi menyelami alam mimpi.

+*+ skip time +*+

Satu-persatu tamu undangan mulai berdatangan tetapi Naruto masih belum mau beranjak dari gazebo tersebut karena dia ingin menyendiri entah karena apa mungkin suara music yang bising yang sangat mengganggu sekali buatnya memaksanya untuk kembali kekamar. Naruto terus berjalan sampai ia melihat dua orang orang yang ditinggalnya kabur dari rumah ada di depan matanya dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menjauh dari tempat tersebut menuju kamarnya segera, berharap dua orang itu tak melihat dirinya dan voila sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Naruto sampai di kamarnya dan menghempaskan dirinya di kasur dengan selamat.

'Tou-san dan Dei-nii ternyata diundang bodohnya aku kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau ayah Gaara adalah teman baik tou-san.' Batin Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam namun tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu mulai datang menyerang lagi behkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya dan mulai terbatuk-batuk,dengan perlahan dan tertati-tatih Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Uhhuk-uhuk-uhhukk." Batuk Naruto di atas westafel 'Batuk ini menyebalkan sekali' "Hukk." Batuk Naruto makin menjadi 'Da-darah,sial.' Batin Naruto mengelap mulutnya yang kotor akan darah dengan tisu

Kruuuuyuuuurrrrrrkkk

'Hhhaa, lapar lebih baik aku makan saja dulu.' beranjak menuju dapur, sesampainya di dapur "Waaaayyy asyyiiiiik ada ramen." Teriak Naruto membuka satu –perasatu 3 mangkuk ramen instan melupakan rasa sakit yang kembali mendera paru-parunya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto kembali lagi ke kamarnya,tak sengaja dirinya bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya, ya dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Te-teme." Kata Naruto terbata saat Sasuke melayangkan deathglare yang sangat mematikan bagi Naruto yang mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah seharunya kan kau berkumpul bersama para tamu undang yang lain" tanya Naruto seperti biasa.

"…" Tak ada respon dari Sasuke dia hanya berjalan melewati Naruto yang tambah terluka, sampai saat dia mendengar Naruto memanggil nama seseorang tetapi bukan dia.

"SAI." Teriak Naruto saat melihat laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke hanya saja rambutnya tidak berbentuk pantat ayam, keluar dari toilet tamu berlari menghampirinya kemudian berbincang-bincang dan tertawa riang di ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke bertemu Naruto tadi. Sasuke masih setia di tempatnya memperhatian setiap gerak-gerik Naruto dan Sai, entah kenapa dia sebenarnya ingin pergi dari situ tetapi tubuhnya sama-sekali tak mau bergerak, hingga saat mata Sasuke yang menangkap tindakan Sai yang merangkul pundak Naruto, akhirnya tubuhnya mau bergerak juga dengan hati yang bergemuruh Sasuke berjalan menuju halaman belakang berkumpul bersama tamu-tamu lainnya tak menyadari Sai menyeringai terhadapnya.

'Sial apa-apaan mereka itu, dan laki-laki itu siapa rasanya aku pernah melihatnya ah ya Oshima Sai anak dari pemilik Anbu-Ne, Dobe juga bukankah dia bilang menyukaiku kenapa dengan orang lain dia begitu riang tidak seperti saat bersamaku. Shit ada apa denganku kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan anak itu.' Batin Sasuke sambil meminum segelas red wine

"Sai kenapa kau bisa ada disini." Tanya Naruto pada Sai di balkon atas rumah SasoSaku yang dihiasi berbagai tanamaan dan sebuah kolam renang

"Hm ayahku adalah teman dari ayah Haruno-san jadi aku sekalian saja ikut kemari."

"Siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Oshima Danzo."

"Eeehh,jadi kau anak dari presdir Anbu-Ne." Kaget Naruto lebay.

"Kenapa." Tanya Sai heran dengan respon Naruto.

"Tidak mirip sama sekali." Jawab Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

"Hahaha kau benar semua orang juga bilang begitu." Tawa Sai pelan,saat tiba-tiba saja hanphone Naruto berbunyi.

Drrrt drrrrrrt drrrttt

Gaa Panda calling menandakan bahwa Gaaralah yang menelepon.

"Sebentar Sai." kata Naruto beranjak menjauhi Sai menuju sudut balkon, disambut anggukan Sai

"Hm ada apa Gaara." Tanya Naruto

[Mereka ada disini.] Ucap Gaara gantung tetapi Naruto mengerti dengan hal itu siapa yang dimaksud dengan.

"Aku tau, Gaara kalau mereka menayakan sesuatu tentang ku ataupun tidak tolong rahasiakan kalau aku ada di sini."

[Hn.] Ucap Gaara mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Siapa, sepertinya serius sekali?" Tanya Sai saat melihat Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"Gaara dan maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakannya." Ucap Naruto memandang lurus halaman depan yang pebuh dengan berbagai bunga

"Tak apa." Ucap Sai. " Naru-chan aku akan bergabung dengan ayahku sampai jumpa lagi manis." kata Sai melenggang keluar tak berap lama setelah itu

"SAIIIII." Teriak Naruto kesal dengan wajah memerah.

Tak terasa matahari sudah beranjak tinggi tetapi acara sakral tersebut masih ramai dengan tamu yang datang silih berganti. Naruto masih saja dengan tenang memperhatikan para tamu dengan tenang sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada dua objek yang berbeda tempat. Objek pertama adalah ayah dan anak yang sedang berbincang dengan riang dengan pengunjung lain tanpa ada beban sedikitpun, mengulas senyum lembut di wajah Naruto 'Tou-san Dei-nii syukurlah kalau kalian bahagia.' Batin Naruto kemudian pandangan beralih pada objek kedua seorang pemuda berambut biru donker dengan kulit alabaster dan mata obsidiannya, tak menyadari kalau Naruto menatapnya dengan intens karena dia tengah memandang objek lain yang entah kenapa tatapan itu menggambarkan kemarahan, kebencian dan kecemburuan. Dia Uchiha Sasuke terdiam diantara kerumunan tamu-tamu mengamati dua pemuda yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun turun kebawah menyusul Sasuke selain bosan berada di kamar terus menerus, dia juga ingin bertanya ada apa dengan Sasuke karena tak biasanya dia berrwajah seperti itu. Naruto terus berjalan tak terasa dia hampir mencapai Sasuke saat tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menyakitkan bagi dirinya.

"Kau telah mengambil orang yang kucintai Gaara jadi tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mengambil temanmu sebagai pelampiasanku." Tutur Sasuke dingin.

"Sa-Sasuke." Gumam Naruto pelan tak percaya dengan yang didengarnya.

"Khukhukhu kau tau rasanya menyenangkan sekali memiliki boneka seperti dia, tapi sayang sepertinya adik kecil mu itu mulai melawan." Seringai Sasuke menyeramkan

'Karena aku ingin kepastian Sasuke.' Batin Naruto tak terasa cairan bening lagi-lagi mengalir mengalir melalui sapphire-nya.

"Tapi dengan begitu aku punya alasan untuk memutuskannya, pada saat itu terjadi jagalah Neji dengan baik atau aku yang akan mengambilnya."

'Che boneka ya.' Batin Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tempat Sasuke tak mau mendengarkan hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, tak menyadari kalau sepasang onyx yang diperhatikannya tadi tengah menyeringai menyadari kalau pemuda itu menguping pembicaraannya 'jalan semakin terbuka' batin Sasuke sambil kembali menyeringai

Naruto terus berjalan diantara kerumunan tamu-tamu tak memperdulikan umpatan-umpatan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang di tabraknya hingga mencapai toilet. Sesampainya disana langsung saja Naruto membasuh wajahnya yang berantakan itu 'Kau kejam Sasuke,apakah aku harus menyerah.' Batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin tak menyadari kalau seorang berambut pirang panjang dengan mata aquamarine, Deidara melihat dirinya dengaan ekspresi terbelalak yang tak lama setelah itu mulai kembali datar lagi seperti semula, kemudian laki-laki itu berbicara pada Naruto setelah sampai di belakangnya karena,mereka berdua yang berada di dalam toilet

"Namikaze Naruto." Panggil Deidara pada Naruto dan kali ini gantian Naruto yang terkejut 'Dei-nii.' Batin Naruto melihat Deidara tepat di belakangnya 'kali ini terpaksa aku harus menghindar'

"Maaf memang betul nama saya Naruto tepatnya Uzunami Naruto,saya bukan Namikaze Naruto tuan siapa?" Tanya Naruto saat membalikan badannya pura-pura tak kenal dengan wajah yah wel cukup stoic.

"Jangan bohong kau Namikaze Naruto kan."

"Maaf bukankah sudah saya bilang saya bukan Namikaze Naruto tetapi Uzunami Naruto,dan bukankah akan lebih baik lagi kalau anda memperkenalkan diri anda terlebih dahulu baru bertanya pada saya." kata Naruto halus terkesan datar.

"Baikalah perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Deidara." ulur Deidara.

"Uzunami Naruto." Balas ulur Naruto "Nah sekarang siapa Namikaze Naruto yang anda sebut tadi." tanya Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya setelah berkenalan dengan Deidara.

"Adikku, dia kabur tepat pada saat lulus SMP sekarang aku tak tau dimana." Jelas Deidara melipat tanggannya di depan dada.

"Lalu kenapa kenapa kau menyebutku sebagai dia."

"Karena kalian sangat mirip rambut pirang,mata sapphire, dan tiga garis halus di kedua pipimu itu." Jelas Deidara sambil menunjuk tiga goresan kecil di kedua pipi Naruto

"Eh maaf saja aku bukan dia anda salah orang, dan lagi tiga goresan ini terkenapecahan kaca." Elak Naruto berusaha untuk tetap bersikap normal saat merasakan dadanya mulai terasa sakit lagi.

"Kau pikir bisa membohongiku, Naru-chan" Ucap Deidara 'Sial susah sekali mengelak dari Dei-nii, kenapa juga aku lupa untuk menutupi goresan ini.'Batin Naruto

"Hmp hahaha kau benar aku memang Naruto yang kau bilang, tapi aku yang sekarang bukanlah Namikaze,aku yang sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Lantas apa pedulimu, ingin melaporkanku ke tuan Minato begitu." Tanya Naruto sarkastik yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Deidara membelalakan matanya "Terkejut Dei, biar ku tegaskan aku yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu kalian kenal yang bisa kalian siksa sesuka hati, Naruto yang dulu sudah mati, jadi sekali lagi kutanyakan, apa kau ingin melaporkanku ke tuan Minato, Dei?"

"Tidak,dengan perginya kau dari rumah, hidup kami cukup bahagia." Jawab Deidara datar yang entah kenapa jauh di lubuk hatinya ada perasan sakit sakit Naruto tidak lagi menyebutnya dengan embel-embel nii-chan.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada tuan Minato sampai bertemu di masa mendatang." Kata Naruto berjalan menuju pintu toilet setelah menepuk pelan bahu Deidara.

'A-apa maksudnya.' Kaget Dei dengan perkataan Naruto yang seolah-olah sebentar lagi dia akan pergi dari dunia ini 'Hanya sebuah banyolan tak lebih.' Pikir Deidara juga berjalan menuju salah satu westafel cuci tangan lalu kembali lagi.

"Kenapa lama sekali." Tanya seseorang yang mempunyai perawakan seperti Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

"Cuma urusan kecil, yang cukup menyebalkan." Jawab Deidara sambil memutar-mutar gelas cocktailnya.

"Oh ya benarkah, memangnya apa yang kau urus?" Tanya Minato lagi sembari mengernyit.

"Hanya reunion dengan duplikatmu yang tak berguna tou-san."

"Dengan permbunuh itu,sayang sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya." Ucap Minato kemudian tertawa bersama Deidara.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca serta ^_^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah :-D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^o^/

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, etc

Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-Ai

* * *

A/N : Dulu fanfic ini pernah ku publish tapi, karena akun ku tidak bisa dibuka aku terpaksa vakum.

Jadi aku minta maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau tempat dan juga untuk reviewer yang tidak sempat kubalas dulu.

Mungkin ada sedikit perubahan dalam penulisan.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

* * *

Balasan Reviewer :

Veira : Minato memang kejam hum hum wajahnya ajah yang sok malaikat ternyata aslinya kayak gitu *angguk sambil ngetossin Veira #plaks

Rin : Terima kasih telah menunggu :-D Setelah ini jangan penasaran yah haha nanti malah jadi penasaran beneran :3 *plaks

Ryuusuke : Sasuke pasti dapat balasannya kok hohoho *ketawa setan, Tapi author gak menjamin fanfic ini bakal bad end atau tidak :3

Haki : Terima kasih telah menunggu :-D

Viana : Iya nih Otaknya aja jenius hatinya gak ada jeniusnya haha XD , semula aku ingin membuat Sainya seperti itu tapi gak jadi deh karema sudah terlnajur untuk Sai silahkan baca chapter ini yah :-D

Intan : Karena aku suka XDD *plaksbrughdhuak digebukin

Kazemia : Terima kasih telah menunggu diusahakan lain kali cepat :-D

Rheafica : Dulu aku memang pernah mengupdate cerita ini dengan judul yang sama, tapi yang Rhea maksud judul dan isinya berbeda tolong bilang biar aku bisa merevisi, karena cerita ini sudah lama kesimpan dilaptop dan baru kupublish lagi setelah buat akun baru, takutnya ada kesamaan cerita sama author lain

Dahlia : Terima kasih telah menunggu :-D

Zhiewon : Sama duhuhu author juga hamper ikut nangis saat nulisnya beneran gak tega T.T tapi sudah author susun seperti ini jalan ceritanya masalahnya takut jadi ruwet nanti, weleh bagus juga tuh makasih sarannya ;-)

Justin : Pfth khukhuhu kita lihat saja nanti apakah dia akan kecelakaan atau tidak *senyum lebar ala Candra Liaow

Saera : Huawaaaa arigatchu pasti kok pasti banget *tosss

RinaElf : Terima kasih telah menunggu :-D lain kali kuusahain update cepat yah XD

Damchu : Huhu T.T banyak yang terharu juga selain penulis rupanya makasih, tapi author gak bias jamin apa hidup Nartuo bahagia diendingnya :3, Makasih sudah menunggu :-D

TooSeeBa : Makasih XD , iyah pengennya sih update seminggu sekali tapi kendala diduta juga apalagi jaringan . makasih sudah menunggu :-D

Mari : Makasih yah :-D

Harpa : Makasih semangatnya :-D

Black : Akhinyyaaaa ada yang bilang juga kaku huhu Author juga merasa kaku sebenarnya tapi bingung karena sudah terlajur ditulis gini cumin bias ngebenerin penulisan perbaikan kalimat saja *rtfl

Choiki : Seingat author belum sih O.o tapi tepat kok sarannya kita sehati XD *plaks, tapi untuk bagian seperti drakon author kurang soalnya author pernah baca gitu, sequelnya white lies tapi entah kenapa akhirnya nggak ama sequelnya dan lebih suka membaca ceritanya ampe berkali-kali *plaks

* * *

Tak terasa lebih dari seminggu sudah berlalu sejak pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke, aura dingin terus terpancar dari keduanya hingga seluruh kampus tau kalau hubungan mereka sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik ditambah lagi dengan rumor-rumor yang beredar yang mengatakan kalau Naruto berselingkung dibelakang Sasuke dikalangan penggosip kampus, membuat suasana disekitar Naruto dan Sasuke semakin tegang.

"Teme." Panggil Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya di lorong kampus saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"…" Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke, dia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya seakan panggilan Naruto hanyalah angin lewat.

"Sasuke."

"…"

"Sasuke apa kau ada waktu? Mau menemani ku ketaman bermain? Kalau kau tidak mau tak apa aku bisa pergi dengan Sai atau Kiba dan Gaara" Ucap Naruto saat melihat Sasuke berhenti sembari menghembuskan nafas lelahnya akan sikap Sasuke.

"Silakan lagipula kalau kau ingin mengajaknya pergi. Pergi saja sana bukan urusanku" Ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Pamit Naruto berbalik dari Sasuke dengan raut kecewa karena hari ini juga juga tak berhasil menarik hati Sasuke.

'Ck menjijikan, dia pikir aku bakal cemburu heh menggelikan sekali.' Batin Sasuke jengkel dengan semua usaha Naruto untuk membuatnya jatuh hati terhadappemuda blonde itu. (A/N : Ucapan Naruto dichapter 1 )

"Sai hari ini temani temani aku jalan-jalan." Ajak Naruto pada saat pulang kuliah, saat ini hanya tinggal Naruto dkk saja yang ada di kelas

"Mau kemana, boleh aku ikut hari ini Shikamaru masih ada urusan dengan dosen dan dewan sekolah." Ucap Kiba bersamaan dengan anggukan Sai ke Naruto "Gaara juga Naru." Lanjut Kiba yang sukses menuai delikan dari Gaara.

"Bagus lebih banyak lebih asik" Teriak Naruto senang

"Tapi kita mau kemana memang?." Tanya Kiba menatap Naruto

"Taman bermain"

+*+ skip time +*+

"Sekarang kita kemana dulu?" Ucap Sai membuka suara saat mereka memasuki Taman.

"Gelas putar." Teriak Naruto dan Kiba dengan suara cempreng mereka yang berbeda dengan Gaara yang hanya diam mengikuti wahana-wahana yang ingin dimainkan teman-temannnya, begitupun dengan Sai yang juga merasa harus menjaga uke-uke imut ini disaat bersamaan, takut kalau ada apa-apa bisa masuk koran dia dengan tuduhan seorang mayat hidup bernama Sai mati ditangan jenius kampus, hingga tidak terasa mereka telah bermain cukup lamaterlihat dari langit yang sudah menjelang malam membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan memutuskan untuk berhenti dan makan disalah satu cafe sekitar taman bermain.

"Huft melelahkan." Celetuk Kiba langsung menelungkupkan kedua tangannya saat mencapai meja yang mereka pilih.

"Ya, tapi menyenangkan sekali." Ucap Naruto menyahut senang tak menyadari kalau teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan miris, yah karena sudah dapat di perkirakan pasti, punya pacar seperti Sasuke pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Sudah hampir malam sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Gaara saat melihat angka yang ditunjukan jam dinding cafe, dibalas dengan anggukan lesu oleh yang lainnnya.

"Tempat tinggal kalian dimana?" Tanya Sai pada ketiga temannya saat mereka berada di parkiran taman.

"Tidak usah kami tinggal di apertemen yang cukup dekat dari sini, yang perlu kau antar hanya Naruto yang apartemennya cukup jauh." Tolak Kiba yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sai.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Aku belum siap dihajar Neji an Shikamaru kalau sampai kekasihnya kenapa-napa?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Iya tidak apa-apa lagipula aku dan Gaara pemegang sabuk hitam sewaktu SMA."Ucap Kiba menyakinkan sai

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya." Lambai Sai saat Naruto melihat Naruot mengangguk.

"Hha seandainya Naruto bertemu dengan Sai mungkin Naruto yang sekarang masih Naruto yang dulu." Keluh Kiba saat melihat mobil volvo hitam milik Sai keluar dari area parkir taman.

"Hn." Sahut Gaara menimpali, mengundang delikan tidak percaya dari Kiba

"Yak bisakah kau bicara dengan bahasa yang bisa kumengerti, lama-lama kau makin mirip Neji."

"Hn." Ucap Gaara lagi membuat perjalanan pulang mereka begitu berisik dengan Kiba yang terus mengomel kepadda Gaara.

"Di mana apartemenmu Naru-chan?" Tanya Sai memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua karena Naruto yang terus diam tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jalan Ichiraku no.14." Jawab Naruto pendek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil dengan wajah yang cukup pucat ataupun mengomeli suffix name yang Sai lontarkan diujung namanya.

"Apa kau sakit Naru-chan,wajahmu pucat dan keringatmu banyak sekali." Tanya Sai cemas saat melihat banyak sekali keringat dari pelipis Naruto.

"Tidak apa Sai, tolong dipercepat aku lelah sekali." Jawab Naruto masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Baiklah" Ucap Sai lalu membelokan mobilnya kearah yang lain memotonga arah agar cepat sampai di apartemen Naruto.

+*+ skip time +*+

"Makasih ya Sai maaf merepotkan." Ucap Naruto saat mereka sudah mecapai apartemen pemuda blonde itu.

"Tak apa kok cepat masuk sana." Ucap Sai yang lebih terdengar sepperti perintag sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Sai kau mengusirku."cibir Naruto dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan membuat bibir pinknya yang basah itu terlihat eksotis dan menggoda dimata Sai

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau lelah Naru~to-chan~." Goda Sai mengeja nama Naruto

"Oke-oke aku masuk tapi dengan satu syarat jangan lagi menyebut ku dengan suffix chan." Turut Naruto melepaskan tangan Sai dari rambutnya dengan raut kesal yang disambut gelak tawa dari Sai.

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah"

"Jaa mata ne Sai,oyasumi sampai jum_ brrukh" Lambai Naruto yang terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja dia tanpa sengaja menabrak sesorang saat berbalik hendak menuju apartemnennya "Sa-Sa-Sasuke maaf." Gagap Naruto takut saat melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa ada niat untuk menolong Naruto, Sai yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya bisa mendeathglare Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang, Naruto yang baru sadar dari lamunannya kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya setelah berterimakasih dengan Sai.

"Huft menegangakan sekali." Gumam Naruto sambil memepehatikan langit-langit ruang tamunya yang berwarna oranye.

Di luar tepatnya setelah kejadian tabrak-menabrak SasuNaru

"Pacar macam apa kau." Ketus Sai penuh amarah saat Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya berjalan menuju mobil berjenis Porsche yang terletak tepat disamping mobilnya. "Kalau kau tidak menyukainyainya lebih baik kau putuskan dia." Lanjut Sai saat melihat keterdiaman Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini urusan ku kalau teman ku mengalami masalah"

"Teman? Kau menyukainya kan? silakan ambil" Ucap Sasuke angkuh membalas tatapan Sai. Membuat Sai semakin kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang menganggap Naruto seperti barang. Karena tak ingin membuat keributan Sai memilih kembali kemobilnya bergegas meninggalkan area apartemen Naruto.

"Kalau kau memang mengira dia itu sebuah barang, baik akan kuambil."

Diwaktu yang bersamaan tak berapa lama setelah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa rasa nyeri yang amat sangat kembali menyerang dada Naruto, dengan tertatih-tatih dia berjalan menuju westafel. Terbatuk-batuk lagi untuk kesekian kalinya di iringi darah yang semakin banyak saja mulai dari mulut sekarang hidungnya pun juga bahkan, terkadang saat dia muntah yang keluar bukanlah makanan melainkan hanya darah dan darah.

"Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi ya." Gumam Naruto tersengal-sengal setelah selesai dengan acara penyakitnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi berharap bisa menenangkan sejenak pikirannya.

"Benar kata Kiba dan Gaara mungkin lebih baik aku dan Sasuke putus saja, tapi . . ." Ucap Naruto menggantung "Tidak-tidak aku tidak boleh egois." Lanjut Naruto menambil baju tidurnya lalu berjalan ke kasurnya menuju alam mimpi.

'Yosh Naruto semangat.' Tekad Naruto menyemangati dirinya yang sudah bulat untuk memutuskan Sasuke yang belum datang juga ditempat perjanjian mereka, sebuah danau kecil namun indah yang terletak dibelakang Konoha University.

"Hn."G umam seseorang yang kontan membuat Naruto membalikan badannya ke orang itu.

"Sasuke"

"Cepat katakan, aku sedang tak ingin berurusan denganmu." Perintah Sasuke tajam pada Naruto yang menarik hembuskan nafasnya gugup.

"Kau menang kita putus." kata Naruto tegas walau tak dapat dipungkiri matanya menyampaikan kesakitan yang mendalam kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sempat terpaku kemudian kembali ke wajah stoic-nya.

"Baguslah." Seringai Sasuke tak seperti hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit saat akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan memutuskannya, tapi sayang karena terlalu pintar mungkin otaknya sama sekali tak menghiraukan hal itu karena sekarang yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan seorang Hyuuga Neji obesinya sejak dulu.

Naruto yang berjalan lunglai air mata yang mengalir cepat di kedua pipi chubby-nya menuju apartemennya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat sebuah tangan kekar yang pucat memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Sai." buru-buru Naruto menghapus air matanya saat melihat siapa yang menahannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab Naruto menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, malu sekali pasti ketahuan kalau dia habis menangis.

"Jangan berbohong ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke kan."

"…" Diam dan menunduk hanya itu yang yang dilakukan Naruto tak sepatah kata pun terlontar dari mulutnya untuk menjawab kata-kata Sai yang sangat telak.

"Hhaa ayo kita ke apartemenmu kau ingin pulangkan?" Tanya Sai dibalas anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Kau ingin minum apa." Tanya Naruto yang mulai tenang saat mencapai apartemennya.

"Tidak-tidak usah." Tolak Sai.

"Ayolah anggap saja sebagai terimakasih karena kau telah mengantarku." Paksa Naruto dengan matanya yang sembab itu yang ternyata mampu membuat Sai mengalah.

"Baiklah terserah kau."

"Kalau begitu tunggu."

Jengah Sai pun mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati tiap sudut apartemen orang yang disukainya itu, apartemen yang cukup simple terdiri dari satu kamar tidur dan mandi,dapur, ruang tamu ang terdiri dari sofa dan meja tak lupa juga sebuah karpet dan berbagai hal sederhana lainnya namun hampir semua yang ada disini berwarna orange termasuk sebuah jam dinding yang berbentuk jeruk.

"Sai." panggil Naruto

"Ya."

"Ini minumlah." kata Naruto menyerahkan gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna orange.

"Ah ya terimakasih."

"Sama-sama"

"…" hening dan canggung kedunya sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sai/Naruto." Panggil mereka berdua bersamaan

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak kau saja yang duluan." Tolak Naruto

"Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu?" Tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi pada Naruto yang sibbuk memandangi gelasnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Katakan saja kau pikir bisa berbohong padaku dan aku mohon bicarakanlah masalahmu dengan kami karena kami akan selalu ada untukmu bukankah kita ini teman dan bukankah sesama teman itu harus saling mempercayai, benarkan"

"Benar"

"Nah sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke." Tanya Sai lagi.

"aku putus dengan Sasuke"

"Jadi dia memutuskanmu"

"Tidak aku yang yang memutuskannya."

"Brusshh." Terkejut tanpasadar Sai menyemburkan minumannya.

"Ke-kenapa Sai" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat temannya yang mirip-mirip Sasuke tapi lebih ke mayat hidup karena kulit pucatnya itu sedikit out of character.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya tak menyangka kau yang memutuskan Sasuke."

"Aku juga tak menyangka dengan diriku sendiri, tapi biar bagaimanapun aku tak mau menjadi orang yang mengurungnya dalam keegoisanku, masih banyak yang lebih pantas untuknya dari pada diriku yang dari awal memang tidak pantas untuk dirinya." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut membuat Sai terpana.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sai mengernyit menyadari keganjilan kata-kata Naruto.

"Sejak awal hingga sekarang dia tidak menyukaiku melainkan menyukai orang lain Sai orang lain." Jawab Naruto tersenyum miris dan kembali menangis.

'Kau benar-benar brengsek Uchiha.' Batin Sai sambil mengelus-elus kepala Naruto yang menangis dalam dekapannya"Tenanglah masih ada yang lebih baik dari Sasuke dan mau menerima dirimu apa adanya Naru." Hibur Sai.

"Aku tau itu, tapi siapa yang mau menerima orang seperti ku, dan lagi aku masih_"

"Aku menyukaimu." Potong Sai tegas menyebabkan keadaan tiba-tiba saja hening.

"Ta-tapi kenapa"

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu yang selalu ceria, bagiku kau adalah segalanya Naruto." Jawab Sai sembari menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Naruto terdiam dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"…"

"bukalah hatimu untuk orang-orang disekitarmu dan aku, biarkan aku yang mengisinya secara perlahan."

"…"

"Aku tau ini tidaklah mudah tapi setidaknya bukalah dirimu mulai dari menceritakan masalahmu pada ,Gaara,Neji,Kiba,Shikamaru dan orang-orang di sekitar yang sangat menghawatirkanmu"

"…"

"Kami semua menyayangimu Naruto"

"…"

"…"

"Maaf" Ucap Naruto pelan dalam dekapan Sai.

"Untuk?"

"Semua keegoisanku, aku tak mau membuat kalian khawatir karena itu jangan paksa aku untuk menceritakan semua masalahku." Pinta Naruto dengan mata yang berkca-kaca menatap Sai.

"Kalau kau memang menbutuhkan seseorang untuk berbicara katakanlah kami kan selalu ada untukmu."

"Sankyu Sai." Ucap Naruto pelan

'Sama-sama Naru.' Batin Sai yang tak berapa berapa lama setelah itu terdengar suara dengkuran nafas Naruto yang teratur.

"Dasar Naru-chan ceroboh sekali sih, kalau kau tidur seprti ini bisa-bisa nanti aku serang lho" goda Sai dengan Naruto yang tertidur diantara kedua lengannya .

"Oyasumi hime semoga mimpi indah." Ucap Sai kemudian beranjak pegi meninggalkan apartemen Naruto setengah mengantarnya keekasur.

"Ughh uhuk arrrrghba..ba-chan sakit." Erang Naruto mencengkram bagian dadanya dengan kuat sambil meraih handphonenya yang terletak tepat dimeja samping tempat tidurnya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas itu kemudian menekan name kontakyang bertuliskankan 'baa-chan jelek'

Klep

"Ada apa bocah kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku." Bentak Tsunade di seberang telepon karena mengganggu tidur malamnya yang baru menunjukan pukul satu malam.

"Hhah uuugh baa-chan"

"Naruto tunggulan aku akan kesana." Ucap Tsunade mengerti saat mendengar ucapan kesusahan Naruto ditelepon.

Hari ini pun Universitas konoha ramai dengan canda tawa mahasiswa yang dengan sabar menjalani masa istirahatnya dengan teman sebaya satelah melewati masa-masa yang membosankan dikelas

"Hheee Naru kemana ya." Desah pemuda dengan rambut jabrik berwarna coklat dan tato segitiga terbalik yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya kemana sih kau Naru-chan" sambung pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut cepaknya yang berwarna bagai kayu ebony

"…" lain lagi dengan pemuda berambut merah maroon dengan tato 'Ai' di jidat kirinya ini hanya diam dengan dahi kedua alis yang tertekuk dan mata yang gelisah seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naruto dimana kau" Ucap Kiba frustasi karena teman bercandanya tidak ada kabar setelah kabar setelah berkali-kali dihubungi.

"Kau kenapa Gaara." Tanya Sai

"Kau terlihat gelisah." Ucap Kiba heran juga dengan tingkah temannya yang biasanya tenang itu terlihat tenang.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku takut Naruto pingsan lagi seperti waktu di tempatnya Sakura-nee" Ucap Gaara menjawab keheranan kedua temannya.

"Apa? Kenapa? Bukankah Naruto itu tidak pernah pingsan atau pun sakit." Ucap Kiba tidak percaya.

"Mungkin dia belum siap bertemu Sasuke." Sambung Sai.

"Kenapa belum siap bukankah Naruto itu selalu siap bertemu Sasuke." Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Kemarin Naruto memutuskan Sasuke."

"APAA" teriak Kiba dan Gaara yang sangat out of character mengundang tatapan dari mahasiswa lain yang berada dikantin.

"Haha aku juga sama terkejutnya dengan kalian." Ucap Sai saat mengingat reaksinya dirumah Naruto..

"Tapi dari mana kau?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dia menangis jadi aku tanyakan saja penyebabnya. "

"mungkin saja yang kau katakan itu benar, tapi bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan dari Naruto."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sai

"Aku takut dia sakit."

"Yah Gaara seperti yang kita ketahui bukankah Naruto itu tak pernah sakit dan selalu sehat walaupun yang dimakannya itu hanya ramen." Ucap Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Justru karena itu mungkin saja dia sengaja menyembunyikan penyakitnya, apalagi kemarin dia pingsan di tempat Sakura-nee hanya karena kelelahan sangat tidak mungkin Kiba dan lagi apa kalian menyadari kalau semakin hari Naruto itu semakin kurus."

"Ya." Jawab Kiba dan Sai bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulangdari kampus nanti kita pergi ke apartemennya" Ajak Kiba dibalas anggukan.

 ** _+*+ skip time +*+_**

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto." Panggil Kiba dari depan pintu apartemennya Naruto.

"…"

"Naru ini aku Gaara ,Kiba,dan Sai"

"…"

"Naru-chan kau ada didalam kan tolong buka pintunya." Ucap Sai juga ikut mengambil alih sambil memegang knop pintu.

Ceklek

"Eh terbuka tumben sekali Naruto tidak mengunci pintu apartemennya." Ucap Kiba heran.

'Tidak terkunci.' Batin Gaara kemudian dia langsung saja masuk kedalam apartemen sahabatnya itu tanpa permisi menghiraukankan perkataan Kiba dan

BRAAAK

"Naruto." Panggil Gaara agak keras saat memasuki kamar Naruto namun yang ditemukannya hanyalah kasur yang sprei-nya berantakan disana-sini.

"Hha kemana sih Naruto itu." Ucap Kiba agak kesal berbedaGaara dahinya semakin mengkerut terlihat sedang berpikir keras begitu pula dengan Sai yang hanya dapat memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Ayo." Ajak Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kemana?" Tanya Kiba

"Ke tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Naru." Jawab Gaara yang terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu disusul Sai dan Kiba.

+*+ skip time +*+

"Hhaaa." Hela nafas Sai dkk yang pencariannya tak membuahkan hasil sama-sekali.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain lagi yang sering dikunjungi Naruto." Tanya Sai.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Hm mungkin dia memang pergi kesuatu tempat dan tak ingin diganggu."

"Mungkin saja, ayo kita pulang hari hampir menjelang makan malam." Ajak Kiba dibalas anggukan kedua temannya.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang Sai yang saat itu tidak membawa mobilnya yang ditinggalkan di halaman depan apartemen Naruto memilih untuk berjalan kembali ke apartemnnya si blonde itu untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya yang sengaja ditinggalkan diruang dapurnya.

"Huh untung yang berantakan cuma kasurnya saja." Ucap Sai lega berbaring diatas kasur Naruto yang baru saja dirapikannya

Kemudian tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah bercak kemerah-merahan tepat disamping tubuhnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sai entah pada siapa sambil mendekatkan indera penciumannya pada bercak yang sudah mengering tersebut.

"Da-darah tapi darah siapa?" tanya Sai lagi dengan mata sedikit membelalak.

"Jangan-jangan." Ucap Sai gantung saat mengingat perkataan Kiba dan Gaara tentang Naruto yang tak pernah pingsan, tiba-tiba saja tumbang hanya karena kelelahan ditambah lagi wajah tan-nya yang makin hari makin memucat. Kemudian Sai menelusuri kamar Naruto siapa tau ada sebuah petunjuk dan tanpa sengaja tangannya yang membuka laci kecil Naruto menemukan foto seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah tengah mengendong seorang anak yang berumur kurang lebih 3 tahun yang dapat dikenali Sai dengan mudah hanya dengan melihat tiga goresan yang juga dimiliki anak dalam foto itu

"Namikaze Kushina dan Na..namikaze Naruto"Ucap Sai terkejut saat membaca tulisan yang terdapat dibelakang photo tersebut kemudian tak sengaja matanya melihat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan tentang informasi kesehatan seorang yang terselip diantara buku kecil. Langsung saja Sai berlari menuju rumah sakit dengan mobilnya untuk memastikan kebenaran yang informasi tersebut.

Sai POV

Ku tarik napas ku beberapa kali mencoba menenangkan hatiku untuk membuka pintu bercat abu di depan ku ini..

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Kubuka perlahan pintu didepanku.

"Maaf mengganggu anda malam-malam begini dok."

"Tidak apa, katakan apa keluhan mu." Perintah Tsunade sembarimempersilahkan Sai untuk duduk didepannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah anda tau dimana pasien yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto sekarang."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya." Tanya Tsunade menatap tajam Sai

"Kami hanya teman aku tidak sengaja menemukan catatan kesehatannya." Jawab Sai sedikit takut.

"Hha baiklah, tapi kau jangan pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini."

"ya"

+*+ skip time +*+

"Masuklah, akan kutinggalkan kalian berdua." Ucap dokter Tsunade sembari berjalan meninggalkan ku disamping kasur Naruto

"Naru." Nafasku tercekat saat melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi membuatku dan sahabatnya khawatir sedang terbaring lemah ditopang berbagai macam alat yang menempel ditubuhnya. Perlahan kududukan diriku dikursi yang berada disamping kasurnya. Perlahan aku kembari bersuara saat dapat mengendalikan keterkejutanku

"Naru kenapa kau sembunyikan ini semua dari kami? Apakah kau tidak merasa lelah menyembunyikan semua masalah mu dari kami? Aku menyayangi mu Naruto begitupun dengan orang-orang disekitarmu."

'Kecuali Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin'

End Sai POV

Mata yang memancarkan kekalutan tidak pernah menghilang dari tatapan Sai kepada Naruto, Tsunade tau pemuda itu menyukai cucunya karena itu dia biarkan saja pemuda itu terus menemani Naruto yang masih belum sadar dari komanya hingga pagi menjelang.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai mu?" Celetuk Tsunade mengundang tatapan bingung dari Sai yang baru keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto.

"Maksud anda dok?"

"Kau menyukai cucuku kan?" Tebak Tsunade tepat terlihat dari anggukan dan sedikit semu merah pipi Sai.

"Aku mempercayakan dia pada mu" Ucap Tsunade sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sai yang terpaku mencerna perkataan dia.

"Terima Kasih Baa-chan" Teriak Sai yang membuat perempatan siku-siku dipelipis Tsunade yang hanya bisa menahan emosi dan menjaga wibawanya.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca serta ^_^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah :-D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^o^/

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba

Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-Ai

* * *

A/N : Dulu fanfic ini pernah ku publish tapi, karena akun ku tidak bisa dibuka aku terpaksa vakum.

Jadi aku minta maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau tempat dan juga untuk reviewer yang tidak sempat kubalas dulu.

Mungkin ada sedikit perubahan dalam penulisan.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

* * *

Pluk pluk

Bunyi batu yang memantul diatas air karena dilempar keatas danau itu tidak berarti apa-apa ditelinga Sasuke yang saat itu tengah melamunkan peristiwa mengejutkan yang dia alami beberapa minggu belakangan. Hal-hal yang tidak pernah dia harapkankan dari lubuk hati terdalam yang baru disadarinya akhir-akhir ini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Mulai dari pertengkarannya dengan Naruto karena hal sepele –yang sebenarnya sudah sering terjadi hingga mengakibatkan anak itu menangis, Shimura Sai yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dianntara mereka dan langsung akrab dengan Naruto bahkan dengan gamblang mengatakan menyukai pemuda bonde tersebut didepan wajahnya, dan yang paling dia tidak mengerti adalah tindakan Naruto memutuskan hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani sejak lama. Jika memikirkan betapa besar pertahanan blonde itu disisinya, tidak mungkin semudah itu Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan sekarang anak itu menghilang seakan ditelan bumi tanpa ada kabar sama sekali. Semakin banyak saja rumor yang beredar dikampus dan membuat Sasuke semakin tidak nyaman, seperti – Naruto selingkuh , Naruto sakit, Naruto diputuskan Sasuke? Tidak semua itu tidak benar Naruto tidak berselingkuh tetapi dia yang meipu blonde itu, Naruto sakit? Entahlah dia tidak tahu karena Naruto selalu sehat kalaupun Sakit dia pasti akan mendengar berita itu dari uke kedua sahabatnya sekaligus sahabat Naruto juga, dan lagi apa itu? Dia yang memutuskannya? Bukan tapi Narutolah yang memutuskan dia karena sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya selama ini.

'Dua minggu kau dan aku bertengkar Naruto, itu saat dimana pertama kalinya kau melawan diriku dan menangis untuk sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti, sekarang dua minggu tepat setelah kau memutuskan ku dan menghilang seakan kau tidak mau bertemu lagi. Apa kau lelah Naruto? Ada sesuatu dalam diri ini yang bergolak gelisah karena tidak melihat mu Naruto.' Sasuke membatin sembari menatap lurus kearah danau 'Tch apa yang kupikirkan tidak mungkin aku merindukan anak itu. '

Perlahan Sasuke berdiri mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sembari tetap merenung memikirkan kenapa perasaaannya tiba-tiba bimbang seperti ini dan ragu untuk mengambil Neji kembali dari sisi Gaara atau tidak.

'Naruto? Aku harus memastikan ini semua.'

Dan sekarang disinilah Sasuke berakhir, berdiri didepan pintu apartement bercat biru mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mencari jawaban atas kebimbangannya selama beberapa minggu ini. Setelah dia merasa siap perlahan Sasuke memasuki apartemen Naruto, namun yang didapatinya membuatnya sedikit terkejut meski tidak tergambarkan diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Ucap Sasuke memandang heran ketiga pemuda yang tengah duduk termenung didalam apartemen Naruto, mengingat harusnya hanya diadan Naurot yang mengetahui password apartemen ini.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu Uchiha." Garaa membalas sinis pertanyaan Sasuke yang terlihat berjalan berjalan acuh dihadapan mereka menuju kamar Naruto.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi setelah mengamati kamar dan dapur apartemen itu.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya? Dia tidak ada." Kali ini Kiba yang menjawab dengan ketus dan menatap tajam punggung yang membelakangi Sai dan mereka berdua, membiarkan aura kebencian menguar dari tubuhnya. Mendengar jawaban Kiba, sontak Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menarik kerah baju Sai hingga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Katakan dimana Naruto." Ucap Sasuke menatap tajam mata Sai.

"Keh untuk apa kau menanyakannya."Mendengus pelan Sai menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek

"Jangan mencoba menyembunyikannya."

"Kau sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya. Sekarang dia milikku"

Kontan saja pernyataan Sai tersebut membuat Gaara dan Kiba terkejut dan menambah aura tegang disekitar mereka, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang tidak menyangka jawaban Sai tersebut berhasil memancing perasaan yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau_"

Drrrt

"Tch." Hampir saja Sasuke melayangkan pukulannya sebelum dering handphone Sai memecah ketegangan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Sai dan berjalan menuju keluar apartemen Naruto tidak mau tahu atas suara terkejut Sai yang cukup keras. Dengan keras Sasuke menginjak gas mobilnya cepatmemasuki jalan umum hingga menimbulkan bekas diparkiran apertemen itu.

'Kamu sebenarnya kemana Bakadobe.' Sasuke membatin sambil mengemudi dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, membiarkan sebagiankenangannya tentang si blonde itu melintas dipikirannya, tidak menghiraukan unyi klakson yang bersahuta karena perbuatannya yang ngebut dijalan.

.

FLASBACK

"Sa..Sasuke." Dengan gugup Naturo mencoba menatap mata dingin Sasukeyang memandang lurus kearahnya

"Hn?"

"U...untukmu." Sekejap Sasuke terkejut dengan sekotak benda yang dia yakini berisi makanan manis bernama coklat, dipandangnya Naruto yang mengalihkan wajah memerahnya kesamping tidak mampu menahan rasa malunya berharap hembusan angin diatap bisa menerbangkan rambutnya hingga menghalangi wajah yang sudah memanas.

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sembari mengambil coklat ditangan Naruto kemudian berbalik menuju pintu. Sedang Naruto hanya memandang tak percaya kearah punggung Sasuke yang berjalan pelan hampir mencapai pintu atap sekolahsekolah mereka. Tak lama Naruto sadar dari keterpanaannya dan menyusul Sasuke yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Menyadari Naruto mengikutinya Sasuke mnyeringai kecil bertingaah seolah tidak tau Naruto berada dibelakangnya, dengan santai Sasuke membuang coklat pemberian Naruto saat dirinya berdekatan dengan bak sampah disamping tangga menuju atap. Melirik sekilas Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti terkejut. Tapi esok harinya Naruto masih bersikap seperti biasa saja.

Kemudian ingatannya berganti saat malam dimana dia tidak sengaja melihat Gaara dan Neji sedang berciuman ditaman sekitar gedung fakultas ekonomi. Dia ingat bagaimana perasaan cemburu dan terluka memenuhi hatinya saat itu yang lebih memilih klub malam sebagai pelampiasannya dan bermain dengan beberapa wanita, berharap yang disetubuhinya adalah tubuh Neji. Namun semua itu tidak berhasil sama sekali membuang perasaan cemburu itumalah semakin hari semakin kuat akan keinginannya untuk memiliki Neji. Sepulangnya dia dari klub dia lebih memilih untuk pergi keapartemen Naruto daripada rumahnya kalau hanya untuk mendapat omelan ayahnya. Sasuke yakin malam itu Naruto pasti terkejut melihat kissmark ditubuhnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

"Khkhh maafkan aku Naruto." Menyadari perlakuannya selama ini Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatannya membelah jalanan kota dan berharap itu bisa mengurangi rasa frustasinya akan perasaan bersalah, namun tidak disangka sebuah truck menabarak bagian samping mobilnya hingga dia terlempar dari mobil kearah rerumputan dijalan itu. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong berkumpul disekitarnya Sasuke merasa pandangannya perlahan mengabur karena tertutupi darah dan bisa dirasakannya tubuhnya sakit serta kaki kanannya yang mati rasa yang dia yakini pasti patah. Sasuke menggumamkan nama seseorang sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

"Naruto"

Namikaze Minato pemilik dari perusahaan Namikaze salah satu perusahaan terbesar didunia yang berdiri diberbagai negara dan bergerak dibidang multifungsi seperti industri dan properti tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan kembali menginjakan kakinya ketempat ini –Rumah Sakit Konoha,terakhir kalinya dia mengijakan kaki ditempat ini adalah saat anak dan istrinya mengalami kecelakan yang berakhir dengan meninggalnya sang istri –Kushina wanita yang paling dicintainya. Tempat ini membawa kenangan buruk baginya yang saat itu hanya bisa melihat tubuh pucat istrinya berlumuran dengan darah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun agar ibu dua anak itu selamat. Namun nasib berkata lain setelah beberapa hari koma Kushina benar-benarnya meninggalkan dunia fananya dan kembali pada yang diatas, meninggakan dirinya yang sangat mencintai wanita itu lebih dari apapun. Namun disisi lain semua itu berbeda dengan anaknya yang selamat tanpa cedera apapun hanya sedikit lecet.

 _Naruto ini semua salah Naruto kalau bukan karena anak itu_

 _Kushinanya tidak akan mati_

Entah dirasuki setan apa dia saat itu, perasaan benci dan marah kontan saja memenuhi dirinya terhadap anak bungsunya tersebut. Sejak Kushina dimakamkan dia mulai bersikap berbeda terhadap anak itu. Semula dia mencoba untuk berpikir dengan tenang dan tidak mencoba menyalahkan anak itu, tapi semua diluar kendalinya perasaan kecewa yang begitu besar karena ditinggalkan orang yang dicintai membuatnya buta. Setiap dia menatap mata polos anak itu itu, kebencian itu semakin bertambah seiring anak itu semakin besar. Bahkan dia melalukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan seorang orangtua hingga Deidara juga ikut membenci anak itu. Kematian Kushina bukan kesalahan anak itu. Itu adalah takdir, tidak ada seorang pun yang isa memprediksi terjadinya kecelakaan bahakan seorang anak kecil sekalipun.

Masih hangat diingatannya bagaimana mereka – dia dan Deidara dulu begitu mengasihi anak itu seperti permata yang kapan saja bisa pecah apabila tersentuh oleh bulu domba. Naruto anaknya yang paling bungsu itu memiliki perawakan benar-benar sama seperti dirinya tanpa kecuali sifatnya yang periang dan mudah meledak itu benar-benar mirip istrinya. Hari-hari damai penuh keceriaan sejak hadirnya anak itu dikeluarga Namikaze benar-benar menjadi anugrah tersendiri baginya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya kematian sejak Kushina bukannya membuatnya bersikap seperti ayah yang baik, yang harusnya semakin mengasihi anaknya agar tidak perlu merasakan kesedihan karena ditinggalkan oleh sosok seorang ibu.

Dihembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum kemudian memasuki ruangan tempat ibunya Namikaze Tsunade bekerja. "Kaa-san." Ucap Minato berjalan menuju ibunya yang sedang menulis sesuatu diatas mejanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari Minato." Jawab Tsunade setelah menyampirkan catatannya kesisi meja dan membiarkan tengahnya lengah, terdapat sedikit sindiran dalam kata-katanya pada anak lelakinya yang mendudukan diri disofa tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kaa-san aku menyesal." Ucap Minato sambil menatap langit-langit ruang kerja Tsunade.

"Menyesal apa Minato?" Tsunade sedikit mengernyit bingung mendengar celetukan anaknya, sembari membuat kopi dia menunggu jawaban Minato.

"Anak itu_ Naruto."

Sejenak Tsunade terdiam mencerna kata-kata Minato yang terdengar ragu, dihembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudia mendudukan dirinya didepan Minato. Ditatapnya anaknya yang menunduk hingga kepalan tangannya menyenuh keningnya sendiri menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya dimasalalu terhadap cucu keduanya

"Aku menyadari kesalahan ku selama ini Kaa-san, aku menyesal. Aku ingin anak itu kembali." Ucap Minato bergetar.

"Bagaimana dengan Deidara, bukankah kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perangai anak itu? Deidara bukan anak yan mudah merubah keputusannya"

"Deidara bukanlah suatu masalah, aku tau dia selalu melamun dirumah menatap fotonya dan Naruto saat mereka masih kecil, aku yakin anak itu masih menunggu Naruto, walaupun didepan ku dia bersikap seolah-olah membenci Naruto"

"Jika kau bertemu Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan Minato?"

"Tentu aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan dan menebus segala kesalahan ku terhadapanya selama ini."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak ingin melihat mu lagi Minato?"

"Aku akan terus berjuang hingga anak itu mau bersama ku lagi Kaa-san" Minato tersenyum kecut membayangkan jika Naruto membenci dirinya dan tidak mau lagi hidup dengannya setelah apa yang dilakukannya dulu pada anak itu.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan anak itu kembali, kenapa kau malah ketempat ini bukan menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaan mu untuk mencarinya?"

"Kemarin Deidara bercerita kepada ku kalau saat dia bertemu dengan Naruto, anak itu mengatakan sesuatu hal yang aneh, dia bilang Naruto mengucap sampai jumpa dimasa mendatang" Mata Minato terlihat nanar "Apa kAa-san tau itu artinya dia akan pergikan? Meninggalkan dunia ini, apabila dia sakit apa kaa-san mau membantu ku menemukan rumah sakit tempat dia berobat?" Tatapan Minato terlihat tegas dimata Tsunade saat anak itu memintanya untuk membantu.

"Maaf Minato aku tidak menolong mu, kau harus menebus penyesalan mu sendiri" Ucap tsunade menolak permintaan Minato, baginya tidak semudah itu untuk mengatakan bahwa Naruto berada ditempatnya, dia suda berjanji dengan Naruto cucunya agar tidak ada siapapun yang tau tentang penyakitnya, sudah cukup kemarin dia mengamuk karena Sai mengetahui tentang penyakit dan keadaan karena bukan hal mudah untuk menenangkan Naruto yah kecuali kalau memakai obat bius, namun bagaimana kalau dia kabur diam-diam setelah mencambut paksa infusnya. Tsunade mengela nafasnya mengingat kejadian itu

"Kenapa Kaa-san? Aku mengerti betapa marah dna kecewanya kaa-san akan diriku, aku sudah mengatakan penyesalan ku kenapa kaa-san tidak mengatakan dimana Naruto berada?"

Ucapan Minato sontak membuat Tsunade terkejut, dia tidak percaya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut pria didepannya ni, yang sedang menatapnya kecewa

"Jadi kau sudah tahu dimana anak itu berada" Tsunade mendengus meremehkan

"Birkan aku tahu dimana ruang anak itu dirawat ibu, orang-orang kepercayaan ku sudah mencoba membujuk karyawan mu untuk mengatakan lokasi anak itu tapi tidak bisa, kumohon kaa-san" Minato menatap memohon pada Tsunade setengah membungkuk

"Naruto tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui dirinya dan penyakitnya, khususnya kau dan Deidara anak itu sudah terlalu pasrah akan hidupnya terhadap kalian"

"Kaa-san akan kulakukan apapun agar kau mempertemukan aku dengannya Kaa-san"

"Penyakit Naruto sudah terlalu prah Minato, bukan hal baik membuat dirinya tertekan, apa kau tau Naruto hampir bunuh diri saja mengetahui kalau salah-satu temannya mengetahui penyakitnya" Tsunade kembali meminum kopinya untuk meredam amarahnya terhadap duda dua anak didepannya ini.

"Dan kau ingin membuatnya syok akan kepedulian mu padanya?"

"Sebenarnya Naruto sakit apa ibu?"

"Sama seperti Otou-san mu Minato, dan sekarang kanker itu sudah menyerang keseluruh paru-parunya, Naruto tidak ingin menerima donor dari siapapun." Tsunade menatap sendu keluar jendela. Bisa dirasakanya sebuah tangan menggenggam jarinya yang sedikit mengeriput akiba termakan usia. Matanya membulat terkejut mendengar ucapan dari anak satu-satunya ini.

"Donorkan saja milik ku kaa-san kedua paru-paru ku"

* * *

Huwaaa maaf atas keterlamtannya mungkin chap ini mengecewakan ;~;

Chap ini mungkin alurnya masih terlalu cepat dan kependekan dan juga typonya

Ahh jika ada kata yang sedikit fulgar juga maafkan aku, huwaaa puasa ku batal nih makhruh nih T.T *plaks

Terima Kasih Banyak atas review kritik dan sarannya minna :-D

* * *

Terima Kasih Telah Membaca

Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba

Warning : Yaoi/Shounen-Ai

* * *

A/N : Dulu fanfic ini pernah ku publish tapi, karena akun ku tidak bisa dibuka aku terpaksa vakum.

Jadi aku minta maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau tempat dan juga untuk reviewer yang tidak sempat kubalas dulu.

Mungkin ada sedikit perubahan dalam penulisan.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

* * *

"Donorkan saja milik ku kaa-san kedua paru-paru ku."

Sontak saja Tsunade memalingka wajahnya dari jendela menatap Minato yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Matanya membulat tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Minato.

"Jangan gila Minato, mendonorkan kedua paru-paru mu bukan main-main." Tsunade menyentak tangan Minato dan berjalan menuju kerjanya, kemudian duduk membelakangi Minato tidak ingin melihat wajah putus asa anaknya.

"Aku memang sudah gila ibu, penyesalan sudah merayapi seluruh tubuhku, aku tidak tau apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahan dan dosaku terhadap anak itu." Dengan santai Minato melangkahkan kakinya memandang kota dari jendela kantor Tsunade. Kedua tangannya mengepal didalam celana bermerek mahal yang digunakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa Minato." Ucap Tsunade pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh pria paruh baya itu.

"Kumohon ibu."

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa." Suara Tsunade terdengar nyaring hingga keluar ruang kerjanya. Membuat para karyawan disanan lebih memilih menjauh daripada mendegar omelan boss mereka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?" Minato bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit menekan menahan emosi.

"Kau anak ku, dan aku masih belum siap kehilangan mu Minato. Mungkin ini memang egois, tapi jika kau memang bersikeras ingin anak itu masih hidup, aku akan mencarikan pendonor untuknya."

Mendengar itu Minato tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kedepan Tsunade. Direndahkannya tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan lutut ibunya. Minato menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut menatap wajah ibunya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat tua tetapi hanya tersisa sedikit kerutan diwajah cantiknya.

"Ibu tak apa. Aku tulus melakukan ini, walaupun anak itu nanti tidak bisa menerima ini, tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa hidup dan menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri nanti." Minato mencium kedua tangan Tsunade diakhir kata.

Mendengar itu Tsunade hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dan berharap kalau ini semua akan berakhir bahagia pada akhirnya dan tidak akan terjadi hal buruk tentang keputusannya ini.

"Baiklah Minato."

"Terimakasih ibu."

.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Gelap

Itulah pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat sejak membuka mataku, aku ingat aku mengalami kecelakaan karena membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi ini dimana? Kenapa gelap sekali? Apakah aku sudah mati? Haha mungkin aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.

/Sasuke./

Suara siapa itu? Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya, suara orang itu terdengar begitu sedih dan menyakitkan, kenapa orang itu menyebut nama ku seperti itu?

/Sasuke/

Kembali suara itu kudengar bergema dalam pikiran ku bersamaan dengan seberrkas cahaya kecil yang muncul didepan ku. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju arah cahaya itu hingga kegelapan yang tadi menyergapku perlahan menghilang tergantikan oleh hamparan bunga kirsan, yang bergoyang diterpa angin lembut. Semuanya terlihat sangat bersahabat begitupun dengan gunung yang berwarna hijau dengan cerahnya nampak dari tempat ku berdiri.

/Sasuke/

Suara itu semakin jelas saja terdengar. Kuedarkan pandangan ku keseluruh daerah tempatku berdiri. Disana kulihat sesorang tengah memeluk kedua kakinya dan bersandar disebuah pohon rindang. Kulangkahkan kaki ku kembali, berjalan menuju kearah orang itu. Wajahnya tenggelam sempurna diantara lututnya, akan tetapi helaian orang itu aku mengenalnya –dia Naruto. Kupercepat langkahku hingga tepat berada dihadapannya.

Aku ingat dulu aku pernah melihat tempat ini saat mengikuti Naruto ketika kami bertengkar uhh yang sebenarnya sudah sering terjadi tapi bisa membuat anak itu menangis, entah dorongan apa yaag kurasakan saat itu. Langkah ku bergerak mengikutinya tidak berapa aku tersadar dari keterpakuan ku karena…karena….tch sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membuat anak itu menangis, yah kuakui aku mengikuti anak itu karena takut anak itu kenapa-napa. Tapi apa yang kutemukan saat itu entah kenapa membuat hati ku sangat cemburu.

Naruto terlihat akrab dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak bisa kukenali karena jarak kami yang terpaut cukup jauh walaupun begitu aku juga sedikit bersyukur anak itu kembali tertawa, meski bukan karena aku, yah memang aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto tertawa bersama ku hanya dengan yang lain dia bisa banyak berekspesi. Berbeda jika dengan ku dia memang mencoba selalu bersikap ceria namun sekarang aku menyadari kalau semua itu hanyalah sikap palsunya untuk menutupi perasaaan sakit hatinya terhadap ku. Aku terus mengikuti mereka hingga mencapai sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah kulihat, Naruto tidak pernah membawaku ketempat ini apakah Naruto sering membawa orang itu dibelakang ku. Setelah jarak kami cukup dekat tetaapi masih tersembunyi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu, dia Oshima Sai anak dari pemilik Anbu-Ne dan juga pelukis jenius diusianya yang masih muda. Karena tidak sanggup menahan amarah yang bergejolak aku memilih segera pergi dari tempat itu tepat setelah Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda itu.

"Naruto." Tangan ku bergerak tanpa sadar ingin menyentuh helaian pirang itu, namun terhenti saat suara itu kembali terdengar lagi dan kali ini suaranya sangat jelas penuh luka dan kesakitan. Suara ini suara milik Naruto orang yang berada dihadapan ku, orang selalu kugores cintanya.

"Sasu suki suki. Tapi kenapa kau selalu seperti ini. Kenapa kau selalu dingin seperti ini? Apa salah ku." Kulihat punggung Naruto bergerak sembari ucapannnya memanggil nama ku keluar dari bibirnya. Kurendahkan tubuh ku hingga berhadapan dengannya yang memang lebih penddek dari ku.

"Sasuke mungkin memang lebih baik aku menyerah tentang mu, kau terlalu tinggi untuk kugapai, berapa kalipun aku menunjukan cintaku itu semua hanyalah angin lalu bagimu Sasuke." Tanpa sadar kedua tangan ku bergerak merengkuh tubuh dihadapan ku, namun apa yang terjai sungguh membuat ku terkejut kembali, kedua tangan ku tembus melewati tubuh tannya. Sepertinya aku memang sudah mati kehk. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku disini? Apa mungkin roh ku bergerak menuju tempat Naruto berada saat ini, sial sepertinya aku harus menyuruh kaa-san untuk berhenti menonton drama-drama tidak bermutu itu.

"Sasuke disini sakit, sakit sekali apa kau tidak tau?" Naruto kembali bersuara memcahkan lamunan ku, kulihat tangan kecilnya bergetar meremat pakaiannya. "Segala cara kucoba untuk membenci mu tetapi pemikiran itu selalu hilang begitu saja."

Bibir ku tercekat mendengar ucapan Naruto, apa? Dia ingin membenci ku? "Tidak tidak Naruto kau tidak boleh membenciku Naruto, tidak setelah aku menyesali kesalahan ku kepadamu" Aku berucap sembari memeluk kembali tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku diatas kepalanya meskipun aku tau suara dan tubuh ku tak bisa didengarnya.

"Tapi Sasuke aku terlalu mencintai mu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Bagi ku kaulah segalanya setelah semua yang kualami selama ini." Kulihat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan dan menumpukan dagunya tepat diatas kedua tangannya hingga bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya mengenai leherku "Apa kau tau juga Sasuke? Aku selalu menunggu, menunggu kematian datang menjemputku khh lama Sasuke tapi sekarang aku yakin sebentar lagi itu akan datang."

A..apa kematian katanya? Aku tidak tau berapa kali aku terkejut kali ini hingga aku tidak sadar kalau tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang dari hadapan ku karena terpaku terlalu lama mencerna semua ini, terus kucoba memanggil namanya dan merengkuh tubuh itu tetapi nihil bayangan Naruto telah menghilang sempurna dan pandangan ku berganti menjadi gelap.

 **End Sasuke POV**

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak Itachi duduk diruangan ini menunggui adiknya yang belum juga sadar pasca kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Itachi tidak habis pikir entah hal apa yang dipikirkan adiknya hingga melaju dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Untunglah tidak ada korban lain selain diri adiknya itu, sopir yang menggunakan truc kabur pasca menaraak mobil adiknya karena memang sopir itu melanggar peraturan lalu lintas dan saat ini sedang dalam masa pengeran polisi. Sedangkan Sasuke bebas tanpa syarat karena jaringan keluarga Uchiha yang dimilikinya walaupun jelas dia telah melaju melebihi aturan yang ada.

Ruangan itu hening tanpa ada pasien lain satupun karena ruangan ini memang ruang VIP yang disediakan dengan bebagai macam fasilitas bagi yang beruang banyak. Hanya terisi oleh gemerisik kertas yang dibalik dari buku yang berada ditangan Itachi. Namun keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berteriak kencang mengikuti dengan tubuhnya yang langsung bangkit dari terbaringnya.

"Naruto!."

"Akhh."

Sontak saja Itachi terkejut mendengar adiknya tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengerang sakit, buku yang semula berada diatas tangan kanannya sudah tergelatak jatuh ke lantai porselen rumah sakit. Dihampirinya buru-buru adiknya yang kembali terbaring dan meringis sakit.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau rasakan? Jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Dengan hati-hati Itachi bertanya sembari menekan tombol darurat untuk memangggil dokter.

"Itachi? Dimana ini? Sasuke meringis pelan menyesuaikan pandangannya yang buram. Dia merasa kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering.

Twich

Kening Itachi berkedeut mendengar adiknya masih saja tidak sopan memanggilnya bahkan dalam keadaan sakit seperti. Kalau Itachi tidak sayang adik sudah dari dulu dia tendang baka otoutonya ini.

"Kau dirumah sakit Sasuke." Mengambil segelas air yang terdapat dinakas tepat disamping tempat tidur pasien dan menyerahkannya pada adiknya, setelah mendudukan keturunan kedua Uchiha itu dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke diam mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya tersebut. Matanya menatap kosong kearah gelas yang bahkan belum menyentuh bibirnya sama sekali. Terang saja sikap Sasuke ini membuat Itachi bertanya-tanya bagaimana kalau adiknya mengalami cacat mental. Sasuke memang anak yang kalem dan pendiam namun Itachi tau ada yaang sedang menggu pikiran adiknya saat ini.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Hn, tidak ada."

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar suara Itachi namun hal itu bisa ditutupi karena sifat turunan Uchiha yang selalu bisa menjaga emosi dan ekspresinya. Dengan pelan Sasuke meneguk segelas air ditangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi setelah selesai. Sesungguhnya bukan maksud Sasuke untuk berbohong. Tertapi dia tau tanpa dia berucap pun Itachi pasti mengerti kalau dia belum ingin bercerita. Sebenarnya dirinya termenung mengingat mimpinya yang dialaminya tadi.

"Kemana Okaa-san?" Sasuke bertanya pelan sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar mengingat hanya ada Itachi diruangan ini.

"Okaa-san sedang menemani Tou-san berkunjung ketempat teman dekat mereka Sasuke, aku sudah memberitahu mereka tentang kecelakaan mu, mungkin nanti sore mereka akan sampai disini."

"Hn." Mendengar itu Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan merenungkan mimpi yang dialaminya tadi sembari memandang keluar jendela tentang seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. Sedangkan Itachi lebih memilih kembali duduk ke sofa diruangan itu dan berkutat dengan buku yang dibelinya tepat sebelum dia mendapat kabar kalau adiknya itu mengalami kecelakaan.

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan itu dan tetap memandang keluar jendela. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh ucapan Naruto yang menginginkan kematian merenggut dirinya. Astaga andai dia bisa memutar waktu kembali dia akan memperbaiki semua sikap buruknya kepada Naruto dan bukan menjadi orang brengsek seperti ini.

Sasuke bisa merasakan sebuah tangan sedang bergerak memerikasa dirinya. Perlahan dia mengalihkan wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang sedang memeriksa keadaan dirinya. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir dua.

'Namikaze? Keluarga Namikaze huh?' Batin Sasuke retoris. Pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraan Naruto dengan Namikaze Deidara pada saat pesta pernikahan Sasori dan Sakura berlangsung. Dia tidak tau kalau Namikaze Minato memiliki anak lain selain Namikaze Deidara, tapi mengingat perawakan Naruto yang sedikit persis dengan Namikaze Minato mungkin dia akan mempercayainya.

Oke

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke mengetahui tentang Namikaze Minato dan Deidara. Itu semua karen ahubungan kolega sekaligus persahabatan keluarga mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak kakek buyut mereka yang sempat Sasuke baca didokumen keluarga dan kemudian bersambung hingga ke ayah mereka well anak mereka juga mungkin? Itachi dan Deidara, bahkan lebih dari itu sebenarnya. Bisa dikatakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih walau mereka belum mempublikasikannya bahkan ayah mereka tidak tau. Kalian bertanya lagi bagaiaman Sasuke tau? Itu karena dia dan Itachi selalu berbagi cerita termasuk tentang masalah seksual dan asmara mereka, lebih tepatnya untuk seksual Itachi yang lebih suka bercerita.

"Apa yang kau rasakan nak?" dengan cekatan Tsunade memeriksa Sasuke dan bertanya hingga membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu tentang keluarganya.

"Hn. Apa kau mengenal Uzumaki Naruto?" Kontan saja jawaban pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat Tsunade terkejutyang langsung segera ditutupinya. 'Apa maksud anak ini bertanya seperti itu?' Tsunade membatin.

"Tidak." Jawab Tsunade singkat.

Itachi yang mengamati mereka hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan adiknya tentang seseorang yang tidak pernah Itachi dengar. 'Siapa Naruto itu' Batinnya bertanya.

"Lalu apa hubungan Naruto dengan keluarga Namikaze? Khusunya Namikaze Minato?"

"Kau" Mendengar itu sontak saja raut terkejut nampak jelas diwajahnya menghasilkan seringaian dibibir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Namikaze Minato mempunyai putra selain Namikaze Deidara." Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar melihat wajah Tsunade yang mengeras atas sikap tidak sopannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke?" Itachi menutup bukunya dan berjalan menuju adiknya saat melihat raut tidak mengenakan Tsunade. Bisa gawat jika hubungan keluarga mereka sampai retak karena sikap adiknya dan membuat hubungannya dengan si Dei-chan uke cantiknya jadi semakin susah karena permusuhan yang diakibatkan adiknya uuh jangan sampai.

"Itu bukan urusan mu nak." Segera saja Tsunade menyelesaikan urusannya setelah sadar dari keterkejutan dan segera beranjak pergi.

"Itu menjadi urusan ku jika menyangkut Naruto." Sasuke berucap dingin dan terselip sedikit emosi dalam ucapannya.

Tsunade berhenti didaun pintu dan menghela nafas. "Jika kau ingin tau tentang anak itu tanyakan saja langsu_."

"Aku tidak bisa." Sasuke memotong ucapan Tsunade ketika mengetahui maksud perkataan orangtua itu. "Aku tidak menemukan anak itu." Lanjut Sasuke yang membuahkan dengusan puas dari Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu maaf nak aku tidak membantu." Ucap Tsunade diiringi suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Brengsek."

.

.

.

Sementara itu disisi lain rumah sakit nampak sebuah helaian pirang menyembul diantara gulungan yang terdapat diatas kasur diruangan itu, sedang membelakangi seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto." Sai berucap lirih.

Naruto tetap diam dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun, jika dulu dia sempat histeris saat mendapatkan kenyataan kalau Sai mengetahui tentang penyakitnya karena dokumen yang lupa dia bakar. Ya Naruto selalu membakar hasil pemeriksaan dirinya begitupun dengan obat yang diberikan Tsunade kepadanya. Namun begitu dia segera menerima dengan lapang dada karena itu semua memang karena kecerobohannya. Tapi kali ini? Dia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, dia sangat marah hingga tidak tau bagaimana meluapkannya. Dia yakin dua orang yang disayanginya sudah keluar dari pintu ruang kamar rawatnya ini sedang menelan kekecewaan karena sikapnya tadi yang mengusir mereka dan juga menyembunyikan penyakitnya.

Tadi neneknya Tsunade mengatakan kalau dia hampir saja mengalami kritis kembali dan beruntung Shizune yang saat itu ingin mengecek keadaan Naruto, menemukan jika detak jantung anak itu sangat lemah walau yang bersangkutan masih terbatuk hebat. Dan yang tidak dia sangka setelah sadar adalah bahwa dia melihat kedua wajah khawatir dua sahabatnya sedang menatap padanya. Dia yakin pasti Sakura yang telah kembali dari bulan madunya dan bekerja, yang menghubungi Sai pada saat dia sedang berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Mereka teman mu Naruto, mereka berhak tau atas apa yang kau alami, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka? Cepat atau lambat semua akan terungkap Naruto seerapapun keras menyembunyikan semua ini dari orang-orang yang menyayangi mu." Dengan lembut dan sabar Sai berucap

Naruto tetap tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Melihat itu Sai hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku tau kau tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, tapi kau harus jujur pada mereka pada sahabat mu, berapa lama kalian bersama? Pikirkanlah itu."

Naruto bisa merasakan tangan Sai sedang mengusap kepalanya sebentar sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Gomen ne. Gaara Kiba."

.

.

.

"Gaara? Kiba?" Mata Gaara dan Kiba membulat melihat seseorang yang berada dihadapan mereka seorang yang memiliki perawakan hampir sama seperti sahabat mereka, Namikaze Minato.

"Pa…paman Minato?" Kiba lah yang pertama kali sadar dari keterjutannya. "Apa yang paman lakukan ditempat ini?"

"Akan kukatakan tapi bisakah kita berbicara secara pribadi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian jika tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah paman." Melihat kata memohon yang terselip dalam nada bicara Minato mau tidak mau mereka menyetui permintaan pria paruh baya itu.

+*+ skip time +*+

Disinilah mereka berakhir disebuah café yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Suasana canggung terasa kentara diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Minato tersenyum kecil untuk mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka

"Baik paman."

"Syukurlah, alasan keberadaan ku dirumah sakit tadi adalah menemui ibuku, kalian sendiri bagaimana? Apa kalian menemui Naruto?"

Kembali lagi dua orang itu dikejutkan oleh pernyataan Minato, untuk apa dia menanyakan anak itu setelah apa yang dia lakukan? Dan bagaimana mungkin dia tau kalau Naruto beradda dirumah sakit, karena seingat mereka Sai sudah bercerita tentang orang-orang yang mengethaui penyakit Naruto dan orang didepan mereka ini tidak masuk dalam jajaran itu. Apalagi untuk peduli sekedar ingin tahu hal kecil tentang Naruto.

"Aku sudah menduga kalian pasti terkejut. Aku tau kalau selama ini alasan kalian pindah ke Konoha adalah untuk menemani Naruto." Dengan tenang Minato meminum kopinya.

"Begitulah paman." Gaara meremas kecil pegangan gelasnya membalas ucapan Minato meredam amarah yang kembali muncul. "Paman sendiri apa alasan paman menemui Tsunade-san? Seingatku paman tidak suka kerumah sakit yang tadi kita kunjungi."

"Aku mencari Naruto."

Tubuh Gaara dan Kiba menegang mendengar jawaban Minat, seketika pandangan mereka menajam menatap orang dihadapan mereka meskipun orang itu lebih tua dari mereka, tetapi orang ini adalah penyebab penderitaan sahabat mereka selama ini.

"Aku minta maaf, kalian boleh jika ingin marah terhadap ku ataupun menghujat ku, aku tau selama ini aku salah. Aku mengaku menyesal dan menyadari kesalahan ku selama ini." Minato berucap penuh keyakinan terlihat dari pandangan matanya.

"Paman tidak perlu meminta maaf, kami tidak punya hak untuk itu begitupun untuk menghujat dan sekedar marah, yang paling berhak adalah Naruto, sebagai sahabat kami akan mendukung apapun keputusan Naruto." Gaara mengambil berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar cafe. "Ayo Kiba kita pergi."

"JIka paman bersungguh-sungguh temuilah Naruto paman." Ucap Kiba nyari berbisik namun masih bisa didengar saat dia melewati Minato.

"Pffth kadang seorang anak lebih dewasa dari yang tua."

* * *

Huawaaa maaf atas keterlambatan ku dan ini sangat lambat malah, maaf banget

Ah iyah terima kasih atas semua review dan masukannya sangat membantu

Cerita kali ini sedikit lebih panjang dari kemarin dan mungkin terkesan agak kecepatan karena diisi pas saat-saat luang saja, sekali lagi terima kasih reviewnya semoga kalian menikmati cerita kali ini

Dan untuk batas-batasnya juga aku baru sadar jika tanda strip (min) gak bisa dipakai karena itu sekarang kuganti dengan (titik)

* * *

Terima Kasih Telah Membaca

Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya


End file.
